despues de sobrevivir
by Twilight57
Summary: traduc dune fic : elle se passe apres le depart de Edward mais egalement apres le depart de Jacob a vous de me dire ce ke vous en pensez!
1. Chapter 1

COUCOU A TOUS ALORS VOILA G DECIDE DE TRADUIRE UNE FIC QUI EST A LORIGINE EN ESPAGNOL

N'HESITEZ PAS A ME LAISSER DES REVIEWS POUR ME DIRE SI IL FO KE JE LA CONTINU OU NN PARCKE G DEJA PA MAL DE CHAPITRE DE TRADUIS MAIS CEL NE SERT A RIEN SI JE CONTINUE POUR RIEN

EN ATTENDANT BONNE LECTURE A TOUS!!

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Je courais et courais

Je pleurais et pleurais

Les larmes sortaient de mes yeux, parcouraient mon visage et étaient perdues dans l'air tandis que je laissais tout derrière.

Je courais en parcourant les endroits qu'une fois j'ai aimé. Tout le vert que je laissais derrière moi était comme celui que j'avais devant mais autant que j'essayais je ne réussissais pas à surpasser ce paysage.

Chaque fois je pénétrais plus dans le bois. Je cassais des branches qu'il y avait sous mes pieds après les avoir écartées de mon chemin et certaines s'emmêlaient dans mes cheveux en me décoiffant mais cela m'était égal. Quelques fois je suis tomber quand mes pieds s'accrochaient sur des racines cachées. Dans mon esprit il y avait seulement des images des événements dont je venais d'être témoin.

FLASHBACK :

Je revenais à la maison après un jour de routine. Maintenant, après être arrivé je mettrais mon faux sourire pour que mon père ne se préoccupât pas de moi. Depuis qu'Edward est parti je n'avais pas été la même. Au commencement je voulais mourir et mes parents se sont beaucoup préoccupés mais après m'avoir dit qu'ils m'enverraient à Phoenix, j'ai décidé de commencer à mentir. Tout de suite Jacob m'a rendu le bonheur mais c'était lui qui était aussi parti. Maintenant j'étais seule.

La voiture a défilé dans les rues de Forks sans être très rapide. Je ne voulais pas rentrée trop tôt à la maison; ainsi aussitôt que je le pourrais, je partirais dans mon lit. Je me suis garé en face de ma maison blanche. En saisissant le volant avec les mains j'ai encore soupiré. J'ai attendu quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que je décidasse de me déplacer sinon Charlie sortirait pour voir ce qu'il se passait. J'ai pris mon sac à dos sur le siège passager de la voiture et je suis sorti. Il pleuvait à torrent mais cela ne m'importait guère. Trempée jusqu'aux os, j'ai cherché ma clef et ouvrait la porte. Mon visage s'est couvert avec un masque de faux bonheur.

- « Charlie, je suis rentrée à la maison! »

Mais ce ne fût pas lui qui est apparu par la porte. Un homme brun, grand et gros est sorti à ma rencontre. Derrière lui, il y avait beaucoup de gens qui bougeait rapidement dans le salon.

- « c'est toi Isabelle Swan? »

- « oui, c'est moi… Qui êtes-vous? Et tout ces gens? Que se passe-t-il ici? Et mon père? Charlie! »

- « tranquillisez-vous mademoiselle, me disait-il tandis qu'il essayait de m'éloigner de la pièce. »

- « Ne me dites pas de me tranquillisez dans ma maison! Où est Charlie? »

- « Mademoiselle ton père… il a doutait me le dire, il m'a simplement montré la salle.

Je me suis approché jusqu'à la porte et vu qu'à l'intérieur il y avait plus de gens à que je le pensais. Des gens habillés de blanc et une paire de policiers. J'ai cherché mon père mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Alors j'ai aperçu un cercle autour de l'un des canapés où Charlie voyait toujours le match. Cela me donnait un mauvais pressentiment. Je me suis approché de là et ce que j'ai vu a fait que mon sang se congelait et j'arrêtait de respirer; là renverser je trouvais Charlie, totalement immobile et avec les yeux tranquilles très ouverts.

- « Pa…papa… susurrais-je »

Un médecin qui était là s'est approché et lui a fermé les yeux.

- « Mademoiselle Swan, pourrions-nous parler avec vous dans la cuisine? »

J'ai chancelé et j'ai été jusqu'à l'entrée. Tout à coup j'ai vu tout cet espace. Je ne voulais rien savoir; je ne voulais pas savoir comme était morte la personne unique qui restait là avec moi. Je suis sorti en courant tandis que j'écoutais quelques personnes crier mon nom mais ma maladresse semblait avoir disparu à ce moment.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Premièrement Edward est parti et m'a abandonné … tout de suite Jacob a arrêté de me parler tout à coup et ne voulait pas me voir … et maintenant … maintenant Charlie mort … : qu'est-ce j'ai fais? Est-ce que je méritais vraiment tout cela ?

De nulle part est sorti, sans un avis préalable, un ours que j'ai presque heurté. J'ai tourné sur mes talons pour échapper mais ma maladresse est revenue dans le moment le moins adapté puisque j'ai trébuché et je suis tombé au sol. Il ne m'a même pas donné le temps de me tourner puisque l'ours m'avais levé et lancé contre un arbre. J'ai remarqué que le sang me trempais le visage et j'ai voulu crier mais je ne pouvais pas. Je voyais la silhouette de l'ours se préparer pour m'attaquer . Il a levé la patte pour me donner le coup létal quand j'ai vu une autre plus petite figure l'attaquer. À peine je voyais et écoutais des grognements assourdissants. D'un moment le bruit a stoppé et la petite figure s'est dirigée vers moi. Avec douleur j'ouvrais les yeux pour distinguer la figure d'une personne; un vampire sûrement. Et maintenant il me fixe pour me tuer?

- « VAS-Y! TUE-MOI! IL NE ME RESTE PLUS RIEN! »

Après avoir crié cela, mes forces se sont épuisées et je suis tombé dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

alors voila les 2 premiers chapitres j'attendrais apres pour mettre la suite d'avoir vos avis

CHAPITRE 2:

Après avoir ouvert les yeux la lumière m'a aveuglé. J'ai tardé quelques secondes à m'habituer à la clarté et quand j'ai complètement réussi à ouvrir les yeux je me suis trouvé avec une fille m'observant fixement. J'ai eu peur et elle l'a probablement remarqué dans mon visage.

- « Ah! Enfin tu t'es réveillé, elle avait une voix douce et tranquille, tu vas mieux?

- Qui… Qui es-tu?

- Salut je m'appelle Tracy Marne. Mon frère t'as trouvé il ya 3 jours dans le bois. Tu étais très gravement blessée…

- ton frère? Dans le bois?

Je me rappelai de mon escapade de la maison, la rencontre avec l'ours et … j'ai ouvert les yeux avec frayeur et j'ai regardé vers la fille qui était a mon coté : tu es un vampire?

Je ne savais pas que penser, que dire ou que faire. Ce vampire était là à côté de moi et ne voulait pas m'attaquer. Ce seraient comme les Cullen ? Seulement de penser à ce nom de famille mon cœur me fit mal et j'ai eu à m'accrocher la poitrine; j'ai senti que quelque chose se déchirait en moi.

- « Ca va? Elle me regarda préoccupée.

- « oui… ca va… » je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Je voulais lui demander comment j'étais arrivée la sans être tuée par ce vampire qui m'a sauvé de l'ours. J'avais à lui demandé pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas tué.

- « tu te demandes surement comment tu es arrivée ici et comment j'ai fait pour ne pas te tuer, a-t-elle dit. Il me semblait qu'elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Avec ma famille je suis vampire végétarien donc tu n'avais pas de quoi t'en préoccuper. Au sujet de comment tu as fait pour arriver ici… donc je t'ai dit que c'est mon frère qui t'a apporté ici, un vampire aussi. Tu étais dans le bois quand l'ours a attaqué et bon… mon frère n'a eu qu'un seul remède… te transformer.

Mon visage était probablement d'une surprise. Pour la première fois depuis que je m'étais éveillé je me suis regardé de haut en bas et j'ai compris tout. J'étaits un vampire. J'ai touché mon visage et il était glacée. Mes mains, aussi comme toutes les parties du corps qui ne voyait pas comme il imaginait, elle était plus pâle que d'une coutume. Une soif subite m'a envahi.

- je suis un vampire … - j'ai plus dit cela pour moi que pour elle

- oui … il n'a pas eu d'autres options … sinon tu serais morte

- oui c'est sur ? C'est ce que je voulais! Bien que pas de cette façon mais merci , je lui fit sourire sincère

- Ah je suis contente que tu le prennes si bien a-t-elle dit avec un sourire je te présenterai à ma famille.

- Tracy … - elle m'a regardé depuis la porte où elle se trouvait, j'ai soif

Je me sentais rouge comme une tomate encore sciemment qui n'avait pas de sang. : « qu'elle honte »

Elle s'est écroulée de rire,

- après t'avoir présenté à tous nous irons chasser: veux-tu ?

J'ai acquiescé. J'ai suivi Tracy par les escaliers et nous descendons au salon où il y avait encore 4 personnes.

.

- Les garçons elle s'est éveillé! - Tracy a crié après être entré et elle est allée s'asseoir sur les genoux d'un jeune homme roux

Jusqu'alors je n'avais pas observé Tracy qui était mignonne avec les cheveux blonds courts; elle me rappelait un peu à Alice. Dans le canapé d'à côté un couple se trouvait saisis par la main qu'ils avaient une mine d'être le couple typique parfait; elle, était brune avec un visage joyeux, et lui était très fringant brun et haut avec tache de joueur de rugby. Enfin dans un fauteuil individuel il y avait un très beau garçon; il avait les cheveux désordonnés blonds avec les mèches de couleurs plus claires qui détachaient ses yeux couleur or comme tous ceux de sa famille.

- je te présente ma famille a dit Tracy - oh fait je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom

- je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais nommez-moi Bella

- bien! Bon lui c'est Christopher mon mari et Eux ce sont Iria et Alex. Et lui. - elle a signalé le blond qui avait attiré mon attention c'est Bastian, qui t'a sauvé de l'ours et il t'a transformé

-enchanté-dis-je poliment et je me suis tourné vers Bastian - Et merci beaucoup pour m'avoir sauver

- il n'y a pas de quoi c'était un plaisir il a dit en ébauchant un sourire qui m'a coupé la respiration bien que je n'en eu plus besoin mais j'aimerais savoir que tu faisais dans le bois si au fond seule …

J'ai imaginé qu'une explication était méritée donc je leur ai compté toute mon histoire. Après avoir achevé tous ils avaient des visages distincts. Tracy a sorti un petit cri, Christopher, que maintenant j'appelais Chris , s'est maintenu calme donc il m'a rappelé encore plus à Jasper. Alex m'a donné une accolade d'ours et il m'a promis d'être un meilleur frère aîné que ce tel Emmett auquel il ressemblait. Iria, elle m'a aussi embrassé et j'ai pu voir qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec Rosalie. Bastian a grogné en revanche pour mon étonnement et il a dit qu'une raclée était méritée pour me faire tout cela. J'ai lâché un sourire hypocrite pour le commentaire et lui seul a réussi à me faire sourire Ils m'ont dit que si je décidais de prendre mon propre chemin ils ne m'en empêcheraient pas mais qu'ils leur plairaient que je reste avec eux.

- je resterai si cela ne vous dérange pas …-Tracy s'est levée en faisant de petits sauts - mais avec une condition

- Qui est?

- je ne veux pas chasser des humains … ne me laissez pas s'il vous plaît … et emmenez moi à un endroit pour chasser. J'ai soif

La rapidité a été incroyable avec laquelle j'ai pris une confiance en eux. Après quelques jours j'ai découvert que j'avais certains pouvoirs puisque j'étais une humaine spéciale. En dehors de bloquer mon esprit je pouvais contrôler celles des autres et la lire bien que je pût bloquer quand je le voudrais de telle manière que je n'entendît pas ce qu'ils pensaient.

Avec le temps j'ai fini par me porter très bien avec tous. Chacun faisait une partie de moi de différente manière. Tracy et Iria elles étaient mes meilleures amies, je partais d'une fête avec elle et nous avions l'habitude de chasser ensemble; deux étaient assez joyeuses écervelées. Alex était comme un frère aîné et je déteste le dire mais c'était comme Emmett. Chris était plus de tranquille donc nous avions l'habitude de bavarder mais il se maintenait souvent silencieux bien qu'il fût toujours pour m'aider si j'avais besoin de cela. Et Bastian … Bastian était parfait. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec lui étant donné que les autres étaient en couple et avaient l'habitude de sortir ensemble. Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble et presque nous étions inséparables. La vérité … je croyais avoir réussi à oublier Edward mais le mauvais consiste à ce que maintenant j'étais amoureuse de Bastian et lui seul me voyais comme sa sœur.

Nous vivions à l'Alaska, loin de Forks parce que je le lui avais demandé et nous étions heureux.

Ce jour j'étais dans ma chambre en lisant et en écoutant une musique quand quelqu'un a toqué la porte. Les couples étaient parties pour le cinéma donc j'ai déduit que c'était Bastian.

-entre lui ai-je dit. Il s'est enfoncé dans ma pièce : voulais-tu quelque chose ?-

- oui … - il paraissait nerveux. - j'ai quelque chose à te dire

- allez Bastian tu ne fais pas peur à moi … - j'ai laissé le livre sur la petite table et j'ai éteint la musique.-

- ce n'est rien de mal… je crois

- dis-moi


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 :

**PDV Edward**

- Alice …

Alice m'a fermé la porte au nez. Elle ne me parlait plus depuis que nous l'avons fait partir de Forks. Elle a résisté mais Jasper et Emmett ont obtenu que l'on montât dans l'avion. Depuis le jour que nous sommes arriver à Denali pour vivre avec la famille de Tanya elle sortait seulement de sa chambre pour aller chasser et on ne se permettait jamais d'entrer; elle se sentait blessée parce qu'on l'avait séparée de sa meilleure amie. Jasper était très attentif avec elle toujours mais Alice n'était plus cette personne joyeuse comme avant; une triste fille elle était maintenant. Emmett avait aussi passé un malheur mais il me parlait parce que je m'entendais et j'étais moyennement bien vu par Rosalie. Esme et Carlisle étaient normal bien qu'Esme regrettât sa "fille".

J'étais simplement. Je regrettais tant Bella ce qui me faisait mal au cœur. Dessus le fait de vivre avec le clan de Tanya vers laquelle elle se préoccupait de moi. Il ne comprenait pas que je voulais Bella et je la voudrais toujours et je ne serais jamais avec elle. Mais ils avaient été très gentils en nous hébergeant dans sa maison et ce n'était pas un plan que de leur manquer de respect.

Cette nuit Alice était revenue d'une chasse et pour la centième fois j'avais essayé de lui parlait sans l'obtenir. Je me suis mis dans ma chambre et j'ai mis la berceuse qui j'avais composé à Bella. Ainsi je la sentais plus près de moi.

- Edward … - la voix mielleuse et toujours joyeuse de Tanya m'est arrivée aux oreilles tandis qu'elle entrait dans ma pièce il y a une réunion dans le salon. Veux-tu descendre ?-

- maintenant! j'arrive … lui dis-je

Elle a disparu par la porte. : "Qu'est-ce qu'ils voudront maintenant ?" je suis descendu par les escaliers jusqu'au grand salon où ils nous attendaient. Ils étaient tous là, ma famille et l'autre.

- assiez-toi mon fils nous avons une nouvelle à vous donner.-Esme parlait de sa voix si douce comme toujours mais ses pensées tournaient autour de beaucoup de choses qui ne réjouisse pas-

-vous voyez les garçons comme vous savez déjà cela fait 3 ans que vous êtes dans le même institut et il est temps de changer. Mais les adultes nous délibérions et nous avons décidé que nous ne nous déplacerons pas-Carlisle parlait très sérieusement mais il ne connaissait pas : resterions-nous là ? - et quand je dis nous je dis seulement les adultes. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward et Tanya, nous avons décidé de vous donner un peu d'indépendance. Nous voulons que vous alliez en l'Alaska et que vous viviez comme des étudiants

Tous restons silencieux, le ton de Carlisle avait été clair et concis; il n'admettait pas de plaintes.

-vous partirez demain matin a dit la mère de Tanya-Vos voitures nous les avons déjà envoyés là à ce que, après être sorti de l'avion, vous les aurez dans l'aéroport en attendant.

Chacun s'est dirigé vers sa chambre.

- Alice … - j'ai essayé encore une fois ce jour mais Jasper m'a refusé avec la tête

Je suis allé à ma chambre et j'ai lentement commencé à préparer ma valise. Tout à coup quelques bras maigres se sont lovés dans ma ceinture.

- Tanya … j'ai un proverbe que tu ne fais pas cela répliquez avec voix qu'il reste

Pardonne-moi Edward voulait savoir si tu voulais passer la nuit avec moi

Elle a souri et elle a cligné des yeux insinuant. Mais qu'une sotte pouvait devenir … : consiste-t-il en ce qu'elle ne se rendait pas de compte que jamais il y aurait quelque chose avec elle ? Jamais … avec personne … sans Bella …

- non Tanya j'irai chasser après avoir préparé mes bagages. - elle allait objecter quand j'ai continué et je veux y aller seule s'il ne t'importe pas

- un espace va … … nous nous voyons demain il s'est approché et m'a donné un baiser tout près des lèvres. Quand je suis revenu au matin de chasse tous attendaient pour partir. Nous prenons le premier avion pour l'Alaska en arrivant à l'aube du jour suivant. Nous avons pris nos voitures et nous avons été à la direction sur laquelle ils nous avaient donné mais après être arrivé à la maison construire était encore au milieu. Tout à coup entre les arbres un couple est apparu. Elle était brune et haute et il était très pareil à Emmett. Ils se sont approchés de nous

- est-ce que vous êtes les Cullen ? - la fille a demandé

-oui -contesta Rosalie qui était dernièrement l'unique qui parlait : comment savez-vous qui nous sommes ? Qui êtes vous ?

- Nous sommes les Marne. Je suis Iria et lui c'est Alex. Carlisle nous a avertis de votre arrivée mais la maison n'est pas prête. Vous viendrez vivre avec nous tandis qu'ils la terminent

- je suis Rosalie et lui Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward et Tanya - a Poursuivi ma soeur-Carlisle m'a parlé de vous. Nous vous suivrons avec la voiture mais nous devons être à l'heure pour l'institut pour voir Carlisle aura fait les formalités.-

- tranquilles nous nous sommes occupés de tout

Nous arrivons à la demeure qui était énorme. Elle m'a semblé excessive pour seulement un couple

- vivez-vous seuls ici ? - j'ai demandé en contemplant les escaliers qui menaient à un autre étage

-non -dis Alex - Nous Vivons avec nos frères mais ils sont maintenant à l'institut. Quand ils reviendront nous vous les présentons. Bien qu'ils ne sachent pas que vous venez …-

Ils nous ont indiqué les chambres à coucher. Jasper et Alice sont allés dans l'une ensemble aussi comme Emmett et Rosalie mais quand ils nous ont demandé si nous voudrions l'un ensemble à Tanya et à moi j'ai répondu rapidement que non puisque mais elle choisissait unis

- j'ai besoin d'être seul pour être à l'aise

- il n'y a de problème m'a dit Iria en souriant

Ma chambre à coucher n'avait pratiquement rien mais je me suis allongé dans le lit (ils voulaient apparemment maintenir les apparences bien que nous n'eussions pas besoin de dormir) et j'ai fermé les yeux. Comme toujours l'image de Bella est venu à ma tête.

- Bella … : Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 :

**PDV de Bella**

Bastian me rendait nerveuse. Il s'était tu et se tortillait les mains tandis qu'il regardait au sol. Il n'osait pas regarder mon visage. Qu'est-ce qui allait passé ? Mais si ce n'était pas mauvais … peut-être qu'il allait déménager, voyager ou quelque chose d'identique. "non … pas cela s'il vous plaît …"

-Bella il y a quelque chose que je te veux dire depuis longtemps

Je lui fait un geste pour qu'il suivît. Il a pris de l'air encore sans avoir besoin de cela et il a commencé à parler très rapidement de telle manière que si j'étais humaine je n'aurais rien compris.

- d'accord Bella depuis que je t'ai sauvé de cet ours je n'ai pas pu me lasser de t'observer et nous sommes devenus très amis. Et voilà que je sens que je suis complètement à l'aise quand je suis avec toi je sais pas si tu penses cela également. Mais je ne peux déjà plus et c'est ce que j'ai besoin de te dire parce que je ne te vois pas comme à une sœur. Je t'aime Bella, mais non de la forme que j'aime Iria ou Tracy … je … je … je … t'aime

J'ai fait un geste incompréhensible. Ma bouche été complètement ouverte et mes yeux ont augmenté de telle manière que c'était des billes. J'étais sans parole. J'avais été séduit par Bastian depuis peu de temps après l'avoir connaître, en pensant que lui m'aimait comme une sœur et maintenant il s'était déclaré. Mon rêve devenait une réalité! Mais il a mal interprété mes signes.

- je suis désolé Bella … j'avais besoin de te le dire mais je comprends que tu n'établis pas la même relation. Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit … je ferai comme jusqu'à présent … comme si rien ne serait jamais arrivé.

Il s'est levé avec l'intention de partir de la pièce et a été jusqu'à la porte quand j'ai réagi; j'ai couru ou plutôt j'ai volé jusqu'à me mettre devant lui. Il m'a regardé; je me suis pendu à son cou et je l'ai embrassé. Au commencement il est resté sous le choc mais il a vite réagi. Il m'a saisi par la ceinture en me pressant plus contre lui et le baiser a suivi. Bientôt le baiser est devenu plus intense et a demandé à passer avec sa langue pour l'approfondir en obtenant une permission tout de suite. Nos langues entrelaçaient et jouaient dans nos cavités. Cela faisait un moment que je ne m'était pas senti si bien. Nous avons descendu la passion jusqu'à le transformer en baiser doux et enfin nous séparer en nous regardant aux yeux.

- je t'aime aussi Bastian, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu

Il a ébauché un sourire qui a recommencé à me laisser sans respiration et il m'a embrassé. La vérité consiste en ce que, dans cela le fait de me laisser sans respiration, il se ressemblait à Edward par le sourire. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas le comparer mais Edward faisait déjà partie du passé bien que je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Au jour suivant nous le racontons nos frères et tous ont dit la même chose; qu'il était temps. Tout le monde savait apparemment que Bastian était amoureux de moi et moi de lui.

La vie était maintenant merveilleuse. Les vacances finissaient dès que nous reviendrions bientôt à l'institut. Cette idée ne me plaisait pas mais on obéissait sans rechigner. Dessus Tracy et Iria me l'avaient demandé avec un visage auquel on ne peut pas résister; ils étaient incroyables avec le chantage émotif.

Au jour suivant nous commencerions. J'étais avec Bastian dans notre chambre; nous ne dormions pas finalement. Bon en réalité je pouvais "dormir"; j'avais une espèce de pouvoir qui consistait à m'endormir quand je le voulais, lequel j'avais l'habitude d'utiliser si j'étais très fatiguée ou voulais me déconnecter, je m'entourais après d'une aura en empêchant que toute personne puisse m'attaquer; une aura défensive. Bastian était contre le dossier du lit tandis que j'appuyais mon corps sur sa poitrine. Si j'avais été humaine je me serais seulement endormi par les caresses qu'il m'administrait dans les cheveux.

- Mon amour … - j'ai levé la tête pour voir ce qu'il voulait, demain c'est le premier jour de l'institut: n'es-tu pas nerveuse?

- je suis allé à l'institut quand j'étais humaine: te rappelles-tu ? Bien que je ne sois pas joyeuse d'y retourner …-

- Bella … nous avons déjà parlé de cela … des promenades à cheval trop de temps sans aller à l'institut parce que tu étais jeune et incapable d'être avec humains mais maintenant que tu peux je ne permettrai pas que tu n'aies pas d'éducation. – il m'a dit et il m'a embrassé sur le front, ce sera amusant. Ce n'est pas le même chose que lorsque tu es humaine.

j'ai soupiré soumise ce sera parce que je t'aime un peu

- seulement un peu ? - il a mis le visage de la peine que j'ai eu envie irrésistible

- bon … - j'ai fait comme si il le pensait tandis que je me levais de sa poitrine et je m'assoyais face à lui, …beaucoup

Je pris son visage et je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a rendu le baiser content. Ainsi nous passons la nuit entre des caresses et des baisers. Au jour suivant nous nous préparons et nous sommes allés attendre nos frères au salon. Peu après Tracy et Chris sont descendus.

-Iria et Alex ont dit qu'aujourd'hui ils n'y vont pas. Ils ont les choses à faire et j'ai préférées ne pas chercher à comprendre. a dit Tracy en abaissant ses épaules

- eh bien nous y allons a dit Bastian

- Pourquoi ils peuvent ne pas y aller et je suis obligée d'y assister ?

-viens Bella nous avons déjà parlé de cela, m'a dit mon amour et en m'embrassant sur les lèvres il m'a porté jusqu'à la voiture.

- bien mais … : je conduis!

Ils ont accepté et j'ai pris les clefs de ma volvo c70 pour me diriger vers l'institut à toute vitesse. Il était impressionnant, le goût qui j'avais pris pour la vitesse … et penser qu'avant je détestais qu'Edward fût très rapide …

Le jour a passé assez lentement puisque tout cela je l'avais déjà vu et je m'ennuyais dans une classe mais mon pouvoir pour lire des esprits faisait que je pouvais m'amuser un petit peu. Les commentaires des garçons me faisaient rire bien que je dûs être fâchée parce qu'ils me traitaient seulement comme un corps mais écouter ceux qui complotaient pour s'approcher je riais aux éclats de ceux-ci. Bastian était dans presque toutes les classes avec moi sauf dans deux où il était avec Tracy et l'autre avec Chris. Mon fiancé me demandait des explications sur le fait que je riais et enfin je n'ai pas eu le choix que lui compter tout bien que je le fisse à travers de l'esprit. Il s'est levé direct pour faire face à un certain Willy quand je lui est dit sa pensée mais je l'ai arrêté en l'embrassant pour lui démontrer que je l'aimais et que dessus quelques filles pensaient aussi beaucoup à lui et à Chris. Tracy avait tant de succès comme moi mais elle était complètement amoureuse de comment elle le nommait "son roux".

Après avoir achevé les classes nous nous dirigeons dans ma voiture et peu de temps après nous étions à la maison. Je parlais tranquillement à Chris des classes quand quelqu'un s'est élancé sur moi.

- Bella! - elle a crié d'une forme désespérée.


	5. Chapter 5

voila un nouvo chapitre n'oubliez pas de me laissez des reviews

CHAPITRE 5:

Je suis restée paralysée. Ces cheveux noirs frisés, cette accolade, cette voix … ne pouvait pas être … : Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Mon dieu je voulais l'embrasser mais … elle m'avais abandonné il y a longtemps … elle ne faisait plus partie de moi

- éloigne-toi de moi Alice-dis-je froidement en l'écartant d'un coup de moi-

Elle m'a regardé lui faire mal et elle s'est abaissé en se mettant en boule tandis qu'elle était convulsionné en pleurant sans larmes. Jasper est allé à sa rencontre en courant. Rosalie était apparue un moment avant cela avec Emmett par les escaliers et elle s'est dirigé vers moi.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu fait cela ? Tu n'avais pas de droit

- Ha! Depuis quand me parle-t-elle la grande-parfaite-impossible-d'être amie-avec-une humaine-Rosalie ? – Ai-je dit avec moquerie : vous n'aviez pas le droit de me faire tout ce que vous m'avez fait et vous l'avez fait!

Rosalie m'a regardé avec furie donc Emmett l'a tenue et Bastian s'est mis devant moi.

-tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé a-t-elle dit froidement

Alice suivait l'échange jetée au sol et Jasper essayait de la calmer, chose qu'il n'obtenait pas. La situation me semblait invraisemblable; celle que j'avais un jour considéré comme ma famille m'avait abandonné des années derrière et maintenant tout à coup ils se trouvaient dans ma maison. Alice pleurait, Emmett me regardait avec visage de peine et Rosalie avec furie. Pourquoi me regardaient-ils ainsi ? Est-ce qu'il prétendait à ce que je les reçût avec les bras ouverts ? Et Alice … : Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? C'est eux qui m'avait laissé, je devrais être celle qui pleurait. Une option me restait seulement, celui que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'utiliser parce qu'il me plaisait de donner une vie privée aux personnes. Je me suis concentrée et je me suis disposée à lire l'esprit d'Alice.

": pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? j'ai besoin d'elle avec moi … : elle est ma meilleure amie! Elle est ma soeur! J'ai encore des marques dans les bras de la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de m'échapper pour la chercher … J'ai dû lutter pour rester encore plus dans Forks! Et maintenant elle me hait … non, non, non

Toutes ses pensées étaient de ce style. Elle n'avait pas voulu partir de mon côté et elle avait essayé de me chercher mais on ne l'avait pas permis. Elle semblait si fragile sur le sol … je ne pouvais pas la laisser là et surtout si c'était vrai ce qu'elle disait.

- cela Alice est-elle vrai ? - elle m'a regardé en sortant d'entre les bras de Jasper encore en tremblant : ne voulais-tu pas me laisser ? As-tu essayé de t'échapper pour me chercher ?

Maintenant toute la pièce me regardait avec surprise. Alice a acquiescé avec crainte. Cela a changé tous mes schémas et je n'ai plus que courir jusqu'à elle et l'embrasser fortement. Nous nous embrassons beaucoup de temps tandis que nous lâchions une incohérence comme "je t'ai regretté", "j'ai voulu te chercher" et "une sotte se tait". Nous nous détachons et nous arrêtons de "pleurer" enfin pour laisser passer au rire bête

-je suis tellement désolé Bella. Je voulais te chercher mais Edward ne me laissait pas.

Mon coeur s'est rétréci un peu après avoir écouté son

- ça m'est égal maintenant tu es avec moi … - j'ai recommencée à la resserrer dans mes bras

Nous nous levâmes du sol finalement; personne n'avait seulement dit un mot autour nous. Ses frères regardaient Alice content de la voir sourire; ce n'avait pas apparemment été la même depuis un moment. Elle m'a regardé de haut en bas et elle a souri.

- tu es très belle! La vérité consiste en ce que te transformer tu sois aussi géniale. - elle m'a dit enthousiasmée

- la vérité consiste en ce que maintenant je ne tombe plus comme avant

Nous rions mais tout à coup elle est devenue sérieuse. Je l'ai regardée avec visage d'interrogation mais elle avait la vue fixe au-dessus de mon épaule. Curieuse je me suis tournée pour voir qui avait fait que mon amie arrêtait de rire. Si j'avais été humaine mon cœur se serait arrêté. Comment ne l'avais-je pas pensé ? Si Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie étaient ici lui aussi serait là… et effectivement là Edward était, si beau comme toujours, arrêté en face des escaliers en me regardant fixement. Dans son visage il y avait un étonnement mais quelque chose m'a dit que s'il pouvait il pleurerait. Il est descendu rapidement par les escaliers plus en sautant qu'en courant et il s'est mis en face de moi. J'ai instinctivement fait un pas en arrière.

-Bella … - pour ce moment il m'était difficile de respirer déjà.

Avant j'aurais donné toute chose parce qu'il apparaissait. Mais maintenant j'étais avec Bastian et je le voulais. Il ne pouvait pas permettre d'apparaître et de casser tout ce que j'avais construit

-Edward-lui ai-je dit avec tout le froid que je pouvais

Il a mis un visage d'étonnement; je crois qu'il espérait que je me jetât à ses pieds lui prier qu'il ne recommençât pas à partir mais ce serait la dernière chose que je ferait. Moi je l'ai regardé avec haine. Il m'avait fait mal mais je ne permettrais pas qu'il sût ce dont j'avais souffert. Tout à coup Alice s'est mise devant moi.

- ne fais pas ca Edward … elle ne veut pas cela

Bien sûr … Alice avait vu l'avenir et dans lui Edward faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas … je le su dès que je me suis mis à l'esprit d'Alice qui parlait à lui à travers d'elle.

"Edward éloigne-toi. Si il t'arrive de l'embrasser ainsi ou même de l'embrasser. Et si tu penses que je vais te laisser l'enlever ainsi tout à coup tu rêves … de plus … sa famille ne te le permettra pas""

- éloigne-toi de moi

- Bella … - il était surpris par mon comportement

-tu n'as pas de droit de venir ici après tant d'années et de faire comme si de rien n'était

A ce moment il y avait devant Bastian me protégeant d'Edward et en grognant.

-Si il t'arrives de lui faire du mal je te tue.

Maintenant ils avaient tous les esprits débloqués pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Jasper envoyait des vagues de paix pour tranquilliser l'atmosphère. Emmett et Rosalie étaient mis aux cotés qu'Edward en même temps que Tracy et Chris de Bastian. Alice continuait de remarquer Edward dans l'esprit. C'était un spectacle de grognements. Je ne savais pas comment arrêter tout cela. J'ai mis une main sur l'épaule de Bastian et je lui ai dit par l'esprit d'arrêter, qu'Edward ne me ferait jamais de mal et sa posture s'est décontracté un peu mais il n'a pas enlevé sa posture de haine vers Edward. L'autre ne s'est pas poussé en revanche et son regard de Bastian passait à son épaule et de là à moi. J'ai choisi de lui parler pour qu'il laissât en paix mes frères; il ne voulait pas de lutte.

"Edward : part!"

Il a eu peur puisque je n'avait pas ouvert à la bouche. Il se rappelait que quand j'étais humaine il n'avait jamais pu lire mes pensées mais maintenant grâce à mon pouvoir il pouvait le faire comme n'importe lequel le faisait.

": que ?" je l'ai entendu penser

"Qu'Il ne t'arrive pas d'attaquer ma famille parce que je t'assure que je m'y mettrai et je n'aurai pas de pitié parce que tu es pour moi … un ex-fiancé"

Cela lui est allé comme une gifle dans le visage ou c'était ce qui se reflétait.

- Comment … ? - il a bredouillé à haute voix

-tu n'es pas la chose unique qui a des pleins pouvoirs ai-je répondu avant qu'il ne posât la question

Toute la salle me regardait tandis que seule, je regardais Edward qui avait une expression entre une peur et un étonnement dans le visage. Il a commencé à s'approcher de moi.

- je t'ai dit que tu t'éloignes d'elle a crié Bastian en se mettant en face de moi.

- Bastian que t'ai-je dit, en le saisissant par l'épaule

Il m'a regardé très sérieux et blessé. Sans plus il a fait demi-tour et a chuchoté un "comme tu veux" pour après disparaître en courant par la porte de maison. J'ai levé la main mais c'est resté dans l'air. Ma bouche était ouverte mais je n'avais rien réussi à dire. Je continuais de regarder l'endroit où un instant avant était mon fiancé mais mes jambes ne me répondaient pas; j'avais besoin de quelque chose qui me sortait du moment critique. Et c'est arrivé avec Alice.

- Bella … Bella …

- Alice … - j'ai eu confiance en ses prédictions : me pardonnera-t-il ?

- je voit … que tu sortira bien avec lui, elle m'a souri et je l'ai embrassée

- tout de suite si nous parlons: cela sert-il ?

- oui je le voit déjà je lui ai souri

- Bella …-Edward il s'était approché et me tenait au bras-Bella…-

- lâche-moi! - je lui ai dit et avec un mouvement brusque j'ai lâché mon bras de ses griffes et je me suis hâté d'aller après Bastian à travers du bois.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6 :

Je n'ai pas beaucoup tardé à trouver sa trace; depuis longtemps je reconnaissais son odeur à des kilomètres. J'ai suivi son essence jusqu'à un endroit dans le bois et j'ai remarqué que chaque fois elle devenait plus remarquable. Cela seul pouvait signifier que je m'approchais de lui dès que j'ai supposé qu'il se fût arrêté. J'ai descendu le rythme et après quelques secondes j'ai vu celui-ci assis sur une pierre au milieu d'un espace. Je savais qu'il m'avais entendu arriver mais il est resté là et il s'est retourné dès que je me suis approché de lui. Bastian continuait de regarder vers le sol. J'ai saisi son visage par le menton et j'ai fait en sorte qu'il me regarde.

- Bastian … : Qu'est-ce qui passe?

- rien Bella … tu peux y aller … - je savais qu'il me ne disait pas la vérité; je le connaissais beaucoup trop pour avaler qu'il ne se passait rien et encore plus pour ne pas savoir qu'en réalité je lui ferait mal si je partais alors qu'il voulait que je reste.

- Bastian … ne me mens pas … : Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Dis-le-moi s'il te plaît!

- Bella : le veux-tu encore ? - il m'a demandé cela en levant la tête et en me regardant dans les yeux.

La vérité consiste à ce que cette question m'a complètement désarçonné. Je ne l'attendais pas tout de suite.

.

- était-ce cela ? - il a seulement acquiescé-Bastian je t'ai dit de t'arrêter parce que je ne voulais pas de bagarres. Je suis avec toi, je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas de bagarres entre mes deux familles. Edward m'a laissé et je me suis passé de lui complètement. Mais Alice, elle était ma meilleure amie et j'ai lu son esprit … elle n'a jamais voulu me laisser Bastian. Je ne peux pas lui faire cela. Et Emmett est comme Alex, mon plus grand frère. Seul Edward voulait partir, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela m'est égal. Je t'aime Bastian mais cela ne m'empêche pas que je les ait aussi à côté de moi.

Mes yeux étaient d'une supplique et il a compris que je ne voulais pas me séparer d'Alice et de ses frères.

- je suis désolé de m'être comporté ainsi … mais je t'aime et je ne supporterais pas te perdre .

- Bastian …

J'ai saisi la main pour qu'il se lève de la roche où il était assis et nous restons face à face.

- Bella je t'aime …

- moi aussi Bastian …

Il a souri et moi aussi; comme il me plaisait quand il était heureux … je détestais le voir triste … Il m'a pris par la ceinture tandis que je montais les bras jusqu'à saisir sa nuque. L'une de ses mains s'est mise dans la mienne et m'a rapproché jusqu'à lui. Nos bouches se sont rejointes pour nous embrasser comme la première fois que nous l'avons fait.

**Pv. Edward**

Quand Bella s'est détachée de ma prise j'ai senti que je l'avais perdue. Emmett s'est approché et m'a donné quelques tapes dans le dos. Les frères de Bella n'avaient rien dit depuis notre arrivée; tout le moment ils s'étaient maintenu à la marge mais ils étaient préparés pour attaquer s'il était nécessaire.

- tu mérites tout cela! tous nous nous tournons surpris pour voir Rosalie qui était celle qui avait parlé.

Elle qui détestait à Bella elle disait cela. Et c'était vrai … je l'avais abandonnée il y a 3 ans et maintenant je ne pouvais pas espérer qu'elle revienne avec moi ainsi. Ce qui me faisait le plus mal était le regard de haine qu'elle m'avait lancé. Le fait de l'abandonner n'avait en rien servi puisque enfin Bella avait fini par être un vampire … je voulais lui donner l'occasion d'être heureuse mais … le destin n'était pas tout à fait avec moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas permettre qu'elle me haït … je ne le supporterais pas

Sans un avis préalable je me suis jeté par la porte en suivant l'essence magnifique de Bella. En étant vampire elle continuait de sentir encore exceptionnellement bon. Je savais que mes frères et ceux de Bella me suivraient aussitôt qu'ils comprendraient mes intentions mais cela me donnait un peu d'avance.

Chaque fois l'odeur devenait plus intense donc j'ai diminué ma vitesse. Et là dans un espace je les ai vus; Bastian était assis dans une grande pierre et elle était accroupis en face de lui. Ils conversaient mais dans des susurrements donc d'où j'étais je ne réussissais pas à les entendre. Tout à coup Bella lui a pris la main et il s'est levé. J'ai vu comme il lui souriait et elle lui répondait avec son beau sourire et alors elle l'a embrassée. Ce qu'il s'est passé après a été très confus. Je me rappelle que la jalousie a fait que mon sang bouillait et je n'ai pas résisté donc je me suis jeté contre Bastian en éloignant au maximum de moi Bella. Il n'attendait pas cela donc il n'a pas eu de temps pour se défendre avant qu'il ne se trouve contre un arbre tandis que je le tenais par le cou. La suite a consisté à ce que quelqu'un m'a chargé et tout à coup je me suis trouvé dans le sol avec le sujet au-dessus de moi. J'allais me défendre quand j'ai vu qui s'était; Bella … moi Bella elle m'avait attaqué.

- je t'ai dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de pitié parce que tu est mon d'ex-fiancé. - m'a-t-elle dit

Ses yeux étaient noirs comme l'onyx et elle avait une expression de haine dans le visage. Je ne pouvais pas l'attaquer … : je ne pouvais pas la blesser! C'était ma Bella.

J'ai seulement essayé de me lever avec attention mais elle ne me l'a pas permis et elle m'a collé avec plus de force contre le sol. Elle a levé le bras avec l'intention de me frapper; je le n'empêcherais pas, je le méritait. Mais avant qu'elle ne pût le faire quelqu'un l'a tenue par derrière en la levant d'au-dessus de moi. Bella criait et trépignait mais Emmett, qui était celui qui la saisissait, était plus fort qu'elle.

- lâche-moi! Lâche-moi! Je vais donner la peine méritée à ce con!

- Calme toi Bella!

- non! Il a attaqué mon fiancé!

Ces mots sont tombés comme une vague d'eau froide sur moi. Mais Bella avait refait sa vie … comme j'avais voulu … mais maintenant je ne pouvais pas l'endurer. J'ai vu comment Bastian s'approchait d'Emmett et il lui disait qu'il la tiendrait. Mon frère l'a lâchée et elle s'est jetée aux bras de … son fiancé. Tout de suite après elle a tourné la tête dans ma direction et elle m'a regardé encore une fois avec une haine profonde. Je n'ai plus résisté et je suis parti de là.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7 : 

**PDV de Bella**

Après qu'Emmett m'est lâché j'ai été jusqu'à Bastian et je l'ai embrassé. Il était heureusement sauf. Edward était parti quand je l'ai regardé avec haine mais ça m'était égal. Qu'est-ce qui croyait en attaquant ainsi mon fiancé ? Je crois qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais avec lui jusqu'à ce que je criasse sur Emmett mais bon un jour il devait l'apprendre.

Nous sommes revenus à la maison et Alice m'a demandé pardon pour ne pas avoir vu la réaction d'Edward mais je savais bien que cela avait été une décision du moment et Alice n'aurait pas pu la voir. J'ai présenté Tracy à la famille et à Chris. Je suis monté à ma chambre avec Alice pour parler pendant toute la nuit; je pensais lui expliquer tout: l'arrivée et mes pleins pouvoirs. À 5 heures, chacune est allée à sa chambre pour se préparer à aller en classe. Je me suis douché rapidement et après être revenu à la chambre, Bastian était renversé dans le lit.

- je t'ai regretté cette nuit, sa voix sonnait sensuel

-Moi aussi mon amour mais j'avais à parler à Alice …

- je comprends 

Il s'est approché jusqu'à moi et m'a saisi par la ceinture. J'ai appuyé mes mains sur sa poitrine et je me suis mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Ses bras me saisirent avec le plus de force possible et m'a joint à lui. Je sentais mes courbes perdues dans les siennes. Le baiser s'est beaucoup prolongé mais maintenant la barrière de la respiration ne nous empêchait pas de poursuivre. Le baiser est devenu plus passionné et donc nos langues jouaient entre elles; elles se touchaient, elles s'entrelaçaient, l'une de ses mains bougeait rythmiquement … elle montait et descendait de ma ceinture jusqu'au au-dessus de la serviette simple qui était l'unique vêtement qui me couvrait.

Je me suis écarté un peu de lui.

.

-Bastian … -lui ai-je dit tandis qu'il embrassait mon cou, ce n'est pas le moment … il pourrait rentrer n'importe qui d'entre nous et nous devons aller à l'institut.

- Ne disais-tu pas que tu ne voulais pas y aller ? - dit-il en me mordant le lobe de l'oreille tandis que je lâchais un petit gémissement

- Si … mais j'ai changé d'avis … - dis-je en me séparant plus de lui

- Et bien … un dernier baiser … - il m'a rapproché de lui pour m'embrasser avec passion.

A ce moment quelqu'un a ouvert la porte et nous entendons un "je suis désolé" presque imperceptible.

- Emmett … - ai-je dit sans même regarder vers la porte 

- je suis désolé Bella dis Emmett avec honte depuis le seuil de la porte, je venais pour voir si tu m'avais pardonné … comme à Jasper et à Alice tu parles … je te veux comme ma sœur …-

- oui Emmett tu es pardonné …-contestai-je-de plus je vais vivre avec vous … j'imagine que ce sera pareil à avant … sauf avec Edward.-

- Edward est parti a-t-il dit rapidement, nous ne savons pas quand il reviendra

- il fait ce qu'il veut je suis avec Bastian je me suis regardée de haut en bas: bon Emmett …

- bien sûr Bella. - a-t-il Dit en souriant et il est parti.

- où en étions-nous ? - a dit Bastian en reprenant 

- ben que tu partais et tu me laissais me changer …-

- je ne verrai rien qui n'a pas été vu avant dit-il avec un regard malin

-tu ne recommenceras à le voir que si tu suis ce que j'ai dit 

Il a soufflé.

La semaine a passé sans plus de surprises. Tout a recommencé à être comme avant seulement avec une double famille. Pour ma surprise et chance les 2 parties s'entendaient bien, même Rosalie qui m'a même demandé pardon pour tout et elle m'a expliqué la raison de son comportement. Edward suivait sans apparaître.

Vendredi Bastian m'a donné une nouvelle qui ne m'a pas plu tout à fait.

-Bella … nous allons aller visiter les Volturis. Vu que tu ne t'entends pas biens avec eux donc il sera mieux que tu restes ici.

- Bien … - dis-je en me rappelant la dernière fois que j'ai été là ils ont dit que si je les rejoignais je resterai avec les Cullen

Mais samedi, après que les Marne soient partis, Alice m'a parlé.

- Bella, je suis désolé mais tu vas avoir à rester seule le reste de week-end.

- Que ? Pourquoi ? - ca ne me plaisait pas d'être seule

- D'abord Carlisle et Esme ont appris que nous vivons avec vous et que les Marne sont allés visiter les Volturis. Nous il ne faut que l'on y aille et ils nous l'ont obligés. Nous nous trouverons là-bas avec eux deux. 

- ça m'est égal Alice-dis-je pour qu'elle enlevât son visage de tristesse, ce n'est pas pour le peu de jours que je reste seule qu'il va m'arriver quelque chose. Emporterez-vous Tanya? 

Depuis qu'Edward avait disparu Tanya me regardait avec haine je la déteste plus encore qu'avant; ce n'est pas que je lui donnait une importance, non elle me faisait peur.

- oui t'inquiètes pas, m'a-t-elle dit en riant, nous ne te laisserions pas avec elle seule; elle est capable de te faire du mal

À midi je me suis quitté d'eux et je suis restée seule dans la maison. J'ai décidé de me distraire en faisant les devoirs et en lisant. Quand il commençait à faire nuit j'ai écouté une musique qui provenait de la salle en bas; le piano que les Cullen avaient apporté sonnait et j'ai pu reconnaître ma berceuse. Je suis silencieusement descendu. Là, assis au piano, Edward se trouvait en jouant ma berceuse. Mon cœur s'est resserré après m'avoir rappelé comment il me la chantait pour que je m'endormisse. Quand il a fini il est resté timide en regardant le piano.

- Edward … - j'ai murmuré mais il m'a apparemment écouté et il a fait demi-tour avec un mouvement de tête qui l'aurait tué s'il avait été un humain.-

- Depuis combien de temps est-tu là ? - je ne voulais pas apparemment qu'il le vît en frappant

- un moment je ne pouvais pas déchiffrer son visage donc je me suis disposé à lire son esprit.-

Après l'avoir fait j'ai vu comment il maudissait ne pas avoir aperçu ma présence et comme sa colère grandissait par des moments. Tout à coup j'ai vu ses intentions de casser le piano pour en finir avec tout selon lui. En un millièmes de seconde le piano était entre ses mains et il le soutenait a une certaine hauteur avec l'intention de casser son instrument précieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Es-tu fou ?- ai-je crié

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de cela! - il s'est plus approché avec l'intention de réussir à toucher le piano

J'ai éloigné les mêmes pas qu'il a donnés. Edward s'est aperçu de ce mouvement et s'est plus approché. Je continuais de m'attarder et je m'avançais jusqu'à ce que je me choquasse avec le piano. J'ai regardé Edward avec un visage de panique , là il n'y avait personne pour l'arrêter.

- Non … Edward - Lui ai-je dit en balbutiant. Ne t'approche plus

- Pourquoi ? - il a demandé avec sa voix toujours veloutée

- je suis nerveuse d'avoir si près des gens ai-je menti

- quand tu étais humaine tu étais mauvaise menteuse et maintenant tu n'es pas meilleur

"merde, merde, merde" 

Jusqu'alors nos corps se frôlaient déjà et je sentais sa respiration sur mon visage. J'étais paralysée; mon esprit était une cible et mon corps ne réagissait pas.

Chaque fois il s'approchait plus et je ne faisais rien pour l'empêcher; le pire était que je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il a levé la main et il a doucement caressai ma joue comme autrefois. J'ai fermé les yeux.

- continues-tu de me haïr ? - je voulais nier : veux-tu que je m'éloigne? 

J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai regardé ses yeux, aussi comme les miens, dorés; toujours aussi envoutant. 

-je suis avec Bastian-fut l'unique réponse que j'ai réussi à dire.

Edward m'a regardé quelques secondes sans écarter sa main de mon visage. Après j'ai arrêté de sentir ses caresses sur ma peau et il s'est éloigné de moi. J'avais seulement laissé passer quand je n'ai plus résisté.

- Edward! - j'ai crié

Quand il a fait demi-tour pour voir ce que je voulais déjà je courrais jusqu'à lui, je m'étais pendue à son cou et me retrouvait à l'embrasser. Edward n'a pas pensé à la raison de ma réaction, il m'a seulement répondu. Je ne pouvais pas l'éviter, bien qu'il m'eut abandonné, bien que je dût le détester, je continuais de l'aimer. Et voilà qu'il savait que le sentiment était réciproque.

Edward m'a saisi par la ceinture et il a joint mon corps avec le sien. Ce n'était pas déjà l'un de ces baisers timides qui me donnait quand j'étais une fragile et inutile humaine; tout l'amour et désir qu'il sentait pour moi le démontrait dans ce baiser passionné.

Il s'est séparé de moi seulement pour me regarder et me dire.

- Belle je t'aime.


	8. Chapter 8

_CHAPITRE 8 :_

_A ce moment je me suis souvenu de Bastian. Il avait eu confiance en moi, il m'avait aidé à surpasser la perte d'Edward et je le remerciais pour cela ainsi. De plus, d'Edward rien ne changeait … j'aimais aussi Bastian._

_- non … je ne peux pas … - dis-je en me séparant d'Edward_

_- Que ? - c'était lui qui était surpris et confus _

_- non … Bastian … je ne peux pas, je suis sorti en courant à la pièce mais avant d'arriver à la porte il m'a saisi par le bras et il m'a retenu_

_- Qu'est-ce qui passe Bella ? - il m'a tourné vers lui pour que je le regarde : ne veux-tu pas de moi? _

_J'ai continué de le regarder; je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je ne l'aimais pas. En plus… : je l'avais embrassé!_

_- je mentirais si je te dis que non et tu me découvrirais, dis-je à la fin, tu sais déjà que je suis mauvaise menteuse_

_- alors … : Qu'est-ce qui passe?_

_- tu ne peux pas venir après m'avoir abandonné, après m'avoir dit "je t'aime", m'embrasser - criais-je désespérément _

_-Ey, Ey, Ey : c'est toi qui m'as embrassé! - il a dit avec dans son ton de voix quelque chose d'amusant _

_- Bon … : ca m'est égal!-dis-je- tu ne peux prétendre à ce que tout soit comme avant_

_- dis-moi seulement que tu m'aimes, il m'a pris par surprise, si tu m'aimes dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît_

_J'ai douté de quelques secondes mais … : Qu'est-ce qui existait de méchant dans le fait d'admettre la vérité!_

_- tu … Edward je t'aime!_

_Cette fois ci ca a été lui qui m'a attrapé à l'improviste; il m'a saisi fort par la nuque avec une main, avec l'autre il a saisi ma taille pour que je ne parte pas et il m'a embrassé avec envie. Je n'ai pas simplement résisté et je l'ai suivi. Quand il a recommencé à me lâcher il m'a regardé et il a sourit._

_- c'est mal … - ai-je murmuré pour moi encore en sachant qu'il m'entendait je suis avec Bastian …_

_- mais tu m'aimes!_

_-non- il m'a regardé interrogatif j'aime les deux. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui quand tu m'as abandonné et il m'a sauvé._

_- je suis désolé Bella dit-il en appuyant son front contre le mien je n'aurais dû partir … je voulais que tu sois heureuse … que tu es une vie _

_- tu étais ma vie! - j'ai crié en sanglotant : avec toi j'étais heureuse!_

_- je suis désolé Bella, je suis désolé dis Edward désespéré - j'ai pensé que tu te remettrais, que tu m'oublierais et tu aurais une vie heureuse humaine. je n'ai pas cru que tu aurais à te transformer en ce que je suis!_

_- me transformer en vampire est ce que je désirais le plus et le meilleur qui ne m'ai jamais arrivée dis-je coupante_

_- Belle je suis désolé. Tu ne sais pas les mauvais moments que j'ai passé … je voulais revenir mais penser que tu étais sans moi heureuse me l'empêchait_

_Ma tête, me tournait …, Edward, Bastian; Bastian, Edward. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je voulais faire ? J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis assis en m'accrochant les jambes tandis que je me baissais sur le sol. Je me suis disposé à entrer dans un moment critique comme chaque fois que j'étais inquiète ou fatiguée. Le dernière chose que j'ai entendu a été Edward en criant mon nom._

_- Bella!_

_Clignotez quelques fois avant d'ouvrir complètement les yeux. L'obscurité envahissait la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Tout à coup j'ai écouté une voix à côté de moi _

_- Bella … Bella … : es-ce que ca va ?-_

_J'ai levé la tête et Edward était là, si beau comme toujours._

_- oui … ca va mieux … - dis-je en m'asseyant dans le canapé noir dans lequel je me trouvais, c'est l'un de mes pouvoirs "m'endormir". Où suis-je? _

_- dans ma chambre - dit-il -quand tu t'es "évanoui" je t'ai amené ici._

_J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai vu qu'il était dans une pièce à laquelle je n'étais jamais entré. Les murs étaient peints en ocre jaunâtre. Le sol était couvert d'un tapis doré. Il y avait un grand rayonnage avec disques et en face le canapé noir où je me trouvais. Elle était très identique à celle d'Edward à Forks._

_- tu aurais pu me mettre dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas gêner ni violer ton intimité_

_- ce n'est pas un ennui, ma chambre est ta chambre. Je ne veux pas d'intimité avec toi._

_- si je pouvais j'aurais rougi, de plus je ne savais pas si j'avais la permission d'entrer dans ta chambre. Bon ça m'est égal mais je me disais que cela dérangerait Tanya que je fusse ici; elle dort finalement ici!_

_- Tanya ne dort pas avec moi a-t-il dit sérieux_

_- à, non ? Puisqu'il est rare qu'un couple n'ait pas la même chambre - dis-je en essayant de cacher ma jalousie_

_- mais elle n'est pas ma compagne il a dit en se penchant vers moi l'unique que j'ai aimée et j'aimerai c'est toi!_

_-oui … bien sûr … - je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il comptât 3 ans en m'attendant avec ce vampire parfait à côté de soi_

_- es-tu jalouse ? - a-t-il demandé diverti. - oui … tu es jalouse _

_- JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUSE! - dis-je en criant_

_- tu es magnifique quand tu deviens jalouse il a caressai ma joue_

_J'ai décidé d'ignorer ce commentaire dans les possibilités qu'il m'oubliât. J'ai fermé les yeux; mon esprit ne pensait pas aux conséquences du fait que j'avis admis que j'aimais encore Edward ni le fait qu'il était au courant, je me concentrais seulement pour profiter des caresses que dans ce moment Edward me faisait. De plus bien qu'il voulût, mon corps ne réagissait pas._

_Il ne s'est pas passé beaucoup de temps jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'Edward rapprochait son visage du mien. Il a chuchoté un "je t'aime" en étant trempé avec sa douce respiration et j'ai frissonné. Tout de suite j'ai senti son visage dans le creux de mon cou en aspirant mon odeur. Il a commencé à me donner de petits baisers sur l'épaule, au cou et quand il est arrivé là il a changé l'intensité des baisers et il a commencé à intercaler des petits mordillements; j'ai lancé un gémissement incontrôlable. J'ai arrêté de remarquer et j'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir ce qu'il passait. Edward souriait du au plaisir de sa réussite; j'étais complètement renversée sur le canapé avec lui dessus totalement à sa grâce. Il n'avait pas bougé, il me regardait seulement avec un accent moqueur._

_- penses-tu faire comme avant et me laisser ainsi ? - ai-je demandé enfin_

_- bon ce n'est pas comme avant; avant les morsure n'étaient pas permises a-t-il dit en se défendant._

_-je connais … tout doucement … : un pas par jour ? - dis-je en essayant de sembler sérieuse - ainsi ce sont les règles?_

_- je crois que je vais sauter les règles cette fois il a dit en s'allongeant de nouveau quand il a vu que je me levais : où crois-tu que tu vas ?-_

_- chasser!_

_- préfères-tu aller chasser avec moi ? - il a demandé avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de déception!_

_- pour l'instant oui … - il a essayé de deviner mes intentions mais comme il ne l'obtenait pas je l'ai aidé, bien que tu pourrais me faire changer d'opinion _

_- à oui ? Comment ?_

_-surprend moi dis-je en jouant avec le premier bouton de sa chemise et en le détachant_

_Il a ébauché un sourire malin et il a commencé à m'embrasser encore une fois. J'ai jeté la tête en arrière pour lui donner une plus grande disponibilité de mon cou._

_- attention ne me mords pas j'ai ri de ma propre histoire drôle-_

_En réponse à cela Edward a ouvert la bouche et il a frôlé avec ses canines de mon oreille à mon cou en me faisant trembler de plaisir. Pendant ce temps, je jouais avec les boutons; j'ai déboutonné le deuxième, troisième, l'autre, l'autre jusqu'à en finir avec tous. Alors je l'ai embrassé en dessous de la chemise en caressant son dos. Il continuait de mordre, en embrassant et en léchant chaque portion de peau nue qu'il trouvait. Il a placé sa froide (pour moi tiède) langue dans le creux de mon cou et il est lentement monté jusqu'à l'oreille où il a commencé à sucer et à la mordiller. J'ai eu à arquer le corps par le frisson qui m'a créé en même temps qui me restait sans air et il lui plantait mes ongles dans son dos._

_- je ne savais pas que cela te plaisait tant que cela m'as t-il dit avec une voix déjà rauque à l'oreille-_

_- il y a … beaucoup de choses de moi … que tu ne connais pas j'ai réussi à lui répondre avec une voix entrecoupée et haletante_

_Il a vilainement souri et il est revenu à l'oreille tandis que sans pouvoir l'éviter me tortillais au-dessous de lui. Il souffrait même du plaisir dès qu'enfin j'ai fini par le saisir par les cheveux et j'ai levé avec brusquerie sa tête en laissant son visage face au mien sachant que le coup ne lui ferait pas mal._

_- laisse mon oreille tranquille maintenant qu'il avait la voix rauque c'était moi qui l'avais._

_Seul Edward a souri et il m'a embrassé. Je caressais son abdomen parfait avec les deux mains et il s'accrochait à ma taille. J'ai descendu les mains et j'ai joué avec le bouton de son pantalon. J'ai lentement lâché le bouton en jouissant tandis que je voyais son visage d'impatience. Enfin c'est lui qui a enlevé le pantalon tandis que je faisais de même avec sa chemise pour laisser au découvert son corps entier en dessus. Avec un mouvement rapide j'ai changé les retours en restant au dessus. Je l'ai regardé en me régalant avec son corps parfait et je me mordais la lèvre._

_- as-tu une idée de l'excitant qui tu fais en faisant cela ? - sa voix était encore plus rauque qu'avant et il lui était difficile de parler_

_- bon … il est possible que je me fasse une légère idée … - j'ai répondu avec la voix la plus maligne et sensuelle que j'ai pu._

_J'étais au-dessus de lui à califourchon tandis qu'il reposait dans le canapé. J'ai porté mes mains à ma chemise et j'ai commencé à déboutonner les boutons l'un à après l'autre le plus lentement que j'ai pu._

_- Bella … : pourquoi vas-tu si lentement ? - il a dit cela presque sans voix … les règles m'importent plutôt peu aujourd'hui!i _

_- … mais je préfère sans hâte et suivre les normes, j'ai ri. Cette fois j'étais celle qui l'avait sous mon contrôle_

_J'ai complètement tardé une paire de minutes à me défaire de ma chemise et je remarquais comment l'excitation d'Edward grandissait par des moments dans son boxer. Quand enfin il était sur le sol, il a monté ses mains et il a commencés à les bouger autour de ma poitrine et au-dessus du soutien-gorge. Je me suis penché pour lui donner un baiser dans les lèvres; il a profité de ce moment pour, avec une habileté incroyable, lâcher et jeter au sol le vêtement unique qui couvrait jusqu'à présent ma poitrine. C'est tombé sur le tas de vêtements qui s'accumulaient. Il a massé mes seins en faisant que de ma bouche sortaient des gémissements que je ne pouvais pas réprimer. Il nous a fait rouler pour rester lui dessus mais il n'a pas laissé ma poitrine mais il s'est consacré à la lécher tandis que ses mains avaient voyagé jusqu'à mon pantalon et étaient amusées en me le détachant. j'ai levé les hanches pour l'aider à enlever; nous étions déjà dans les mêmes conditions. Il m'a saisi par la taille en me serrant plus contre lui en faisant faire disparaître la distance inexistante entre nos corps. Tandis que nous nous embrassions avec passion mes mains ont arrêté d'emmêler ses cheveux pour caressait son torse en descendant jusqu'à arriver à son boxer où son excitation était visible et palpable pour mon esprit luxurieux du moment. Il savait que je devrais me sentir mal; ce que je faisais à Bastian n'était pas bien, mais ma conscience était bloquée. Ce qu'Edward me faisait était si bien qui je savais que jusqu'à ce que tout finît il allait être impossible que les remords apparusse. J'ai mis mes mains et je l'ai caressait en dessous du boxer en faisant tout pour qu'il reste sans respiration._

_Edward m'a saisi par la nuque et il m'a attiré à lui et il m'a embrassé avec toute la passion qu'il avait accumuler en faisant qu'il montait les mains pour plus m'accrocher à lui. C'était incroyable sentir son torse nu contre le mien, en se frôlant, trempés de sueur. Edward a recommencé à embrasser mon cou mais cette fois est descendu à ma poitrine, en suivant par mon intestin jusqu'à s'arrêter au-dessus du vêtement unique qui me couvrait. Il s'est mis à lécher le bord et j'ai eu à recommencer à arquer le corps par le plaisir que cela me provoquait. Avec un mouvement presque imperceptible il a défait le vêtement minuscule en me laissant complètement nue. Il s'est levé un peu et m'a observé pendant quelques secondes pendant lesquelles si j'avais du sang j'aurais rougi._

_- tu es parfaite Bella Il m'a embrassé, parfaite_

_J'ai seulement réussi à sourire puisque je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il a recommencé à m'embrasser tandis qu'avec une main caressait l'un de mes seins et avec l'autre ma partie intime. Tout à coup il a introduit l'un de ses doigts dans moi et je suis resté sans respiration pendant quelques secondes. Un autre doigt n'a pas tardé à l'additionner en faisant le plaisir grandir dans mon intérieur. Il ne se dérangeait pas de cacher déjà, mon état; les halètements remplissaient la pièce. J'étais sur le point d'atteindre le sommet mais je ne voulais pas l'atteindre seule donc profitant qu'Edward se trouvait occupé en me fournissant des vagues de plaisir je lui ai pris les poignets, je l'ai mis contre le canapé en le prenant par surprise._

_- Ne bouge pas les mains l'ai-je prévenu ne me saisis pas._

_Il a acquiescé et j'ai lâché ses poignets. J'ai mis mes mains à son torse tandis que j 'embrassais son cou et mordait son oreille; apparemment cela lui plaisait aussi. J'ai descendu mes mains jusqu'au bord du boxer et des baisers par sa poitrine blanche. Quand ma bouche est arrivée à la hauteur de mes mains je lui ai pris le boxer. Edward était déjà très excité. Je l'ai regardé avec visage de mauvaise petite fille et il a ri. J'ai sauté au-dessus de lui en m'assoyant au-dessus de lui. Edward a fait un geste de bouger ses bras à ma ceinture mais je l'ai arrêté._

_- Ey! J'ai dit que j'ai dit des mains tranquilles avec malice en me mordant la lèvre_

_J'ai commencé à me déplacer dans des cercles; nos sexes se frôlaient en proportionnant une déchargement électrique et des frissons de la part des deux. Nous deux haletions._

_- Bella … - Edward a dit avec la voix plus rauque que je n'avais jamais écouté je suis désolé mais … je ne peux plus_

_Il m'a pris par la ceinture et c'était lui qui est retourné pour rester dessus. Il s'est placé entre mes jambes et m'a fixement regardé; ses yeux brillaient aussi comme je supposais les miens le faisaient. J'ai plus ouvert mes jambes et j'ai entouré sa taille avec celles-ci pour lui permettre de comprendre ce que je voulais. Il s'est introduit avec attention dans moi. Au commencement il allait lentement mais tout de suite l'intensité des décharges a augmenté aussi comme la vitesse. Je m'accrochais à lui avec les bras tandis que mes jambes étaient soumises comme tenailles à sa taille. Nous nous déplacions en rythme à un rythme marqué par nous mêmes; je l'aidais en bougeant mes hanches et en arquant mon dos pour une plus grande facilité et un plaisir. Nous arrivons ensemble au plaisir suprême. Edward s'est jeté à côté du canapé et m'a entouré le corps avec les bras. Je me suis appuyé sur sa poitrine._

_- Bella … je t'aime_

_- je t'aime aussi Edward_

_Et grâce à mes pouvoirs je me suis endormie._


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9 :

Je me suis réveillé et il faisait déjà jour. J'étais seule dans une pièce dorée et noire. A ce moment les images de la nuit précédente sont venues à mon esprit. J'étais habillée maintenant. Edward n'était pas avec moi dans ce moment (j'ai supposé qu'il serait allé chasser ou quelque chose de pareil) mais ce n'était pas cela qui comptait. J'avais trompé Bastian. J'avais couché avec mon ex -celui que j'aimais encore. Je me suis senti comme une pute; une fille publique vulgaire qui revient aux bras de son ex-aussitôt qu'il réapparaît dans sa vie sans penser au mal qu'elle fait à l'autre. La culpabilité et les remords que dans la nuit je n'avais pas sentis effleuraient ma peau en me coupant et en me blessant comme des milliers de couteaux de cuisine. Je me suis assise et j'ai ramener mon corps contre moi en m'entourant les jambes avec les bras. J'ai commencé à sangloter et à pleurer. Tout à coup deux bras forts m'ont entouré.

- Bella … : Qu'est-ce qui passe ? - c'était Edward préoccupé. Il caressait mon dos et embrassait ma tête : es-ce que ca va?

Je continuais de pleurnicher sans répondre.

Ils s'est passés quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je prononce un mot.

- je ne peux pas faire cela à Bastian Edward dis-je sans lever la tête d'entre mes jambes, je l'aime

- mais tu m'aimes aussi, a t-il répliqué

- mais tu m'as abandonné et maintenant tu prétends à ce que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé

- non Bella, il m'a saisis le menton pour que je le regarde, je me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir fait mal je ne prétends à ce que tu le fasses. Si tu veux nous pouvons faire comme si cette nuit il ne s'est rien passé et l'oublier. Je t'aime trop pour te voir souffrir.

Il se trouvait blessé mais je savais que si je lui demandais de partir loin il partirait.

- je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce qui s'est passait cette nuit lui ai-je dit.

J'ai descendu de nouveau la tête mais il a recommencée à me la lever. Il a doucement caressai ma joue. Il rapprochait son face à la mien quand nous entendions un appel.

- Belle nous sommes à la maison!

Je me suis instinctivement séparé d'Edward et je suis descendu en bas à une vitesse vampirique. Je suis resté au pied des escaliers et Bastian a couru vers moi. Il m'a embrassé et je l'ai suivi.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis comme si maintenant Edward n'existait pas mais il y a 30 secondes j'étais à l'envers : Comment puis-je être si mauvaise personne ?"

Je me suis séparé de Bastian en me détachant de son accolade en fer.

- Bastian nous avons à parler; il m'a regardé avec frayeur dans les yeux par mon ton : pouvons-nous aller là-haut ?

- Bien sûr…

Nous montons dans ma chambre. Edward n'était pas sorti de la sienne. Je suis entré et je lui ai indiqué avec la main de me suivre. Je me suis assis sur le lit et j'ai donné quelques claques à côté de moi pour qu'il fit pareil. Nous avons été quelques minutes dans le silence; je regardais au sol et je remarquais le regard fixe de Bastian sur moi en attendant une explication. J'emmêlait mes mains à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il me les prît.

.

- Bella … : Qu'est-ce qui passe ? - il a doucement demandé tandis qu'il me caressait le visage

- Bastian je … - c'était plus difficile que je le pensais, comment commencer …-

- allez dit-moi

- tu verras!! je …-

J'ai raconté tout l'arrivé depuis qu'Alice m'a donné la mauvaise nouvelle que je resterais seule jusqu'au fait d'avoir couché avec Edward; il est clair, je ne suis pas entré dans les détails. Il m'a écouté parler sans interrompre ne changer l'expression de son visage en aucun moment. Il n'a rien dit jusqu'à ce que je finisse.

- as-tu fini ? - il a dit avec une voix neutre

- oui… - ma voix était presque inaudible

J'attendais des cris mais Bastian n'a rien fait.

-bien-fut l'unique chose qu'il a dit avant de se lever du lit et à une vitesse trop rapide même pour un vampire sortit de la pièce.

Je suis restée tranquille sans savoir ce qu'il allait se passer et tout à coup j'ai écouté un coup comme deux roches qui s'entrechoc dans une pièce pas très loin de la mienne; j'ai craint le pire. Je suis sorti en courant vers la chambre d'Edward et j'ai trouvé ce que j'avais pensé; mon fiancé avait plaqué mon ex-contre le mur et il le regardait avec furie. J'étais paralysée au seuil de la porte.

- un fils de pute! - je n'avait jamais vu Bastian altéré et cela m'a choqué : avais-tu à revenir, non ? Avais-tu à encore me la prendre après que tu lui ais fait mal .

Edward a réagi en le frappant et les deux se sont mêlés à une bagarre que je ne savais pas comment arrêter.

- peut-être c'est qu'elle ne t'aimait pas tant a dit Edward en blessant l'ego de Bastian - je La veux et je lutterai pour la reconquérir.

- tu ne vas reconquérir personne quand j'en finirai avec toi a grogné Bastian

Je ne sais Pas combien de temps il s'est passé tandis que j'écoutais les menaces et les blasphèmes qui disaient l'un à l'autre . Où étaient Emmett, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle ou même Rosalie quand on avait besoin d'eux ?

- arrêtez-vous! - j'ai crié sans à peine remarquer qu'ils m'écouteront ARRÊTEZ-VOUS ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS À TUER L'UN OU L'AUTRE J'AI ÉTÉ LA PUTE DANS TOUT CELA!

Cette fois ci ils se sont arrêtés. Tous deux m'ont fixement regardé et je n'ai pas pu continuer de leur maintenir le regard. Je suis tombé au sol avec des pleurs entre désespéré et triste. Je me suis couvert le visage avec les mains et j'ai commencé à sangloter.

- je ne comprends pas … - je disais entre des larmes inexistantes, qui suis je , je joue avec vos sentiments … vous devriez me tuer et non entre vous …-

Je sentais que le reste de famille se trouvaient derrière moi mais je n'ai pas osé me lever; car je suis sur que tous me haïraient maintenant.

J'ai senti une main dans mon dos et j'ai attendu le coup qui me tuerait mais au lieu de cela quelqu'un me caressait. Une autre main a pris la mienne et elle m'a levé.

- nous y allons Bella …-Tracy c'était celle qui me touchait-

- nous allons à ta chambre-Alice me tirait vers la porte.

Nous rentrons toutes les 3 à l'intérieur et je me suis jeté sur mon lit pour pleurer encore une fois; depuis que j'étais un vampire je n'étais pas de celles qui se mettait à pleurer avec accablement pour rien mais cela m'avait dépassé. De plus je serais l'unique vampire qui pouvait lâcher des larmes.


	10. Chapter 10

**ET VOILA ENCORE UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE JESPERE KE CELA VOUS PLAIT TOUJOURS!!**

**MERCI A CELLES QUI SUIVE TOUT LE TEMPS LA FIC: Irishgirl95, ginny374 et love-Edward-vampire**

CHAPITRE 10:

- je comprendrais que vous vouliez me tuer-dis-je quand j'ai réussi à dire un mot, je comprendrais que vous le faisiez!

- Bella nous n'allons pas te tuer ne sois pas stupide, m'a dit Tracy avec un ton réprobateur.

- Pourquoi ? j'ai fait mal à ton frère et Bastian voulait le tuer, ai-je dit à Alice - Et j'ai fait mal au tien aussi- je me suis tourné vers ma sœur la plus récente;

- nous savons ce qui s'est passé Bella … - a parlé Alice - Bien que le rare consiste à ce que je n'ai rien vu … je crois que tout a été impulsion … vous vous aimez!

- mais nous savons aussi que tu aimes Bastian et lui t'aime toi.-continua Tracy - nous ne pouvons en rien te récriminer, nous savons comment c'est l'amour et surtout les triangles amoureux. Moi du moins.

- tu ? - j'ai demandé confuse, j'ai pensé que Chris et toi …

- j'aime Chris avec toute mon âme et je donnerais tout pour lui ne te trompe pas. –a-t-elle éclairci rapidement, mais cela n'a pas toujours était ainsi … je suis aussi passé par ce que tu vis en ce moment!

Elle a douté quelques instants, comme pour savoir si elle devait ou pas continuer mais mon regard l'a convaincue et elle a commencé à raconter son histoire.

- quand j'étais humaine j'étais mariée avec un homme qui s'appelait Ian. Je l'aimais avec tout mon être. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour où quelques voleurs ont essayé de me violer quand il revenait à la maison. Ils ont été sur le point de le faire quand est apparue une personne et elle m'a sauvé. Tu pourras déduire que c'était Chris … dès que je l'ai regardé dans les yeux j'ai su que je l'aimais. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer; j'aimais Ian vraiment mais ce vampire faisait que je me sentais rare. tu dois savoir que je ne savais pas que Chris était vampire et quand il me l'a dit je suis resté sous le choc. Je l'évitai beaucoup de temps puisqu'il était amoureux de moi depuis longtemps comme il m'a dit. Je n'avais pas peur, je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, mais c'était l'excuse parfait pour m'éloigner de lui et pour pouvoir l'oublier. Mais passé un temps et en voyant qu'il m'étais impossible de l'oublier. Chris a décidé d'être sincère et il s'est présenté devant Ian; il a raconté tout, qu'il était amoureux de moi et qu'il essaierait par tous les moyens que je sois sienne. Ian l'a défié mais je ne pouvais pas permettre qu'ils se battent. Chris lui était un vampire et en un clin d'œil il l'aurait détruit! Il était heureusement un vampire honnête et il a nié. Je me sentais terriblement égoïste; j'aimais les deux hommes et je mourrait pour les deux. Dès que je me suis décidé par le moyen le plus drastique; je me suis échappé. Pas comme j'ai réussi à le faire de Chris mais je suis monté dans un train avec l'intention de ne pas revenir. Malheureusement tout ne s'est pas bien passé; quelques bandits ont arrêté le train. Quand ils m'ont reconnu ils ont demandé un sauvetage pour moi et Ian puisque nous avions beaucoup d'argent. Mon époux n'a pas douté d'une seconde à le donner mais quand ils ont reçu l'argent à une main ils l'ont tué devant mes yeux. Tout de suite ils m'ont porté loin de mon foyer avec intention que personne ne me reconnaisse. Nous arrivons au Colorado et ils m'ont caché dans une maison très loin de la civilisation qui existait là-bas. Mais il ne mangeait pas, ne nettoyait pas, ne faisait rien. Un jour, l'un d'eux a été fatigué et l'imbécile a tué son collègue pour pouvoir seulement jouir, mais quand il était sur le point de m'attaquer mon ange est apparu; j'ai vu arriver Chris à travers la porte. Il brillait comme s'il avait des milliers de diamants incrustés sur la peau. Il a tué l'homme mais j'étais dans un tel état qu'il était impossible que je survécût. Chris n'a eu que l'option que me transformer. Nous restons là pendant toute ma transformation. Il m'a raconté qu'il avait suivi ma trace et il a écouté comment l'un des hommes essayait de me vendre. Il ne m'a rien obligé mais avec le temps j'ai décidé de lui donner une occasion.

- Tracy … - je n'avais pas encore ouvert la bouche, ton histoire compte pour moi …

- avec cela je te veux dire Bella … que j'ai été dans la même situation … l'amour n'est pas contrôlé et on peut aimer deux personnes bien que les gens disent que non. Et je crois que tant notre famille comme celle des Cullen - a-t-elle dit en regardant le petit lutin a qui elle a souri, nous accepterons ce que tu décides!

- oui Bella, dit cette fois Alice - tu n'arrêteras jamais d'être ma sœur. Pour Esme et Carlisle tu seras toujours leur fille. Emmett mourrait sans sa petite sœur encore une fois, crois-moi qu'il a été très affecté quand que tu n'étais pas avec lui. Jasper a toujours eu une estime pour toi. Et Rosalie … si tu choisissais Edward serait heureuse pour recommencer à avoir la famille jointe et s'il ne lui paraîtrait plus juste après ce que mon frère t'a fait. Il lui a fait mal aussi tu dois me croire.

Je les ai embrassées heureuse. Au moins je savais qu'aucun ne me haïrait … en enlevant Bastian ou Edward …

- je crois que j'ai à leur parler … - leur ai-je dit : croyez-vous que ce serait une bonne idée de leur demander du temps ?-

- oui … je crois que ce sera le meilleur, a dit l'une!

-idem, a répondu à l'autre!

Elles sont partis et m'ont laissé seule en attendant l'arrivée de mes deux amours. Oh dieu que c'est très dur …

Ils sont rentrés tous les deux en se regardant avec haine. J'ai respiré à fond … cela n'allait pas être facile …


	11. Chapter 11

Et voila encore un nouveau chapitre de traduis et je le met pour les petites "impatientes" lol

jespere kil va vous plaire également

CHAPITRE 11 :

- tu nous a appelés ? - m a demandé mon ange roux

- oui … - ai-je dit peureuse, je voulais parler à vous deux…

-parle -dit d'une voix sèche mon autre ange

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux mais dans ceux-ci j'ai seulement vu l'amour profond qu'il sentait pour moi. Sans pouvoir l'éviter je pleurais encore une fois. J'ai écouté deux paires de pieds courir mais les uns ont été plus rapides.

- calme toi mon amour, calme toi me disait Edward à l'oreille

- je ne peux pas supporter que vous me haïssez! - j'ai crié : mais moins que vous souffrez par ma faute!

- Bella dans le monde tous les gens souffrent ,m'a dit Bastian sincère qui était à mon autre côté, c'est un fait

Je me suis séparé des bras d'Edward et je les ai regardés tout les deux. Je les aimais tant! Et personne ne saurait jamais le difficile choix que je devais faire … je me suis éloigné un peu des deux et j'ai commencé à parler.

- pour commencer, je voulais vous demander pardon à tous les deux j'ai levé une main pour les faire taire après avoir vu qu'ils allaient parler - laisser moi parler s'il vous plaît. Je regrette Bastian pour … avoir été avec Edward hier. Je ne vais pas te mentir et dire que je me repens parce que vous sauriez que je mens mais je ne vais pas non plus dire que je te n'aime pas. Bastian quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais je ne mentais pas; je t'aime de tout mon être.

Bastian m'a regardé et moi lui. Il s'est approché et m'a embrassé fort.. Tout de suite je me suis retourné pour voir Edward qui suivait dans la même position; il était si chevaleresque comme il avait toujours été et il ne m'avait pas interrompu ni même dans l'accolade.

- Edward … je mentirais si je te dis que je ne t'aime pas déjà … tu n'as jamais abandonné mon cœur comme tu as fait avec mon corps. Que tu l'as fait pour moi, Alice me l'a dit, mais tu auras à admettre que tu m'as fait du mal. Je t'aime … je pourrai arrêter de le faire je l'ai comme vérifié.

Edward m'a souri triste mais il ne s'est pas approché.

- je veux vous demander su temps - pour éclaircir mes pensées. C'est difficile mais … : croyez-vous que nous pourrions être seul amis pour l'instant ?-

Les deux ont douté mais enfin ils ont acquiescé.

-je l'essaierai, a dit Edward

- mais ce sera dur, Bastian a corroboré

- merci

Et ils m'ont laissé seule. J'ai soupiré allégée; tout était un peu plus simple bien que je continue de me sentir très mal et je me trouvais complètement égoïste. Pour moi je ne pouvais pas me voir sans aucun des deux.

Cette nuit j'ai dormi avec Alice, Rosalie, Iria et Tracy; je ne pouvais pas aller à ma chambre avec Bastian. D'une façon surprenante bien qu'elles dussent être des rivaux en matière des frères toutes étaient très bien ce qui m'a réellement réjoui. Nous avons eu une nuit de filles et aucune ne m'a récriminé; au contraire elles m'ont dit que je ne me préoccupais pas que tout iraient bien.

Au jour suivant c'était déjà un jour de classe donc nous nous préparons et nous descendons au salon où tous attendaient. Par le bien de ma sagesse je n'ai regardé aucun de deux hommes de ma vie. Cependant mon cœur a fortement palpité après avoir écouté le susurrement de Bastian pas très loin de moi.

- Bonjour Bella, a-t-il dit simplement mais les papillons ont voltigé dans mon intestin.

-bonjour, lui-ai répondu en osant le regarder pour la première fois depuis le bavardage du jour précédent;

- vous êtes tous prêts? - a demandé Alice contente

A ce moment je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas avec qui aller dans la voiture. Jusqu'à présent j'étais toujours allé avec Bastian mais maintenant cela ne me semblait pas juste.

- Eddy! - j'ai entendue la voix stridente de Tanya

J'ai senti qu'Edward me regardait avant de dire oui à Tanya et il m'a regardé et j'ai seulement acquiescé ayant une piqûre dans le cœur. Je ne pouvais pas être si égoïste.;

- Bella tu viens avec nous, m'a demandé Tracy mais j'ai refusé

- j'irai avec ma voiture, il y a longtemps que je ne la conduis pas

- alors tu arriveras demain matin s'est moqué Emmett

- veux-tu parier ? - je l'ai défié

- le perdant sera la Barbie d'Alice pendant toute une semaine, a-t-il accepté

- d'accord! - je lui serrai la main.

Avant d'arriver à ma voiture quelqu'un m'a ouvert la porte. J'ai regardé et c'était Edward.

- seras-tu plus rapide qu'Emmet? - m'a-t-il demandé tandis que je montais au siège du conducteur et … : sais-tu qu'Alice ne pardonne pas!

- ce qu'Emmett ne sait pas consiste à ce que maintenant je conduis aussi vite que vous … et est-ce que tu ne vois pas la voiture que j'ai ? -lui ai-je dit en souriant

- je suis anxieux, mais voyons ce que tu sais faire, il m'a souri avec mon sourire préféré et il est parti à une vitesse vampirique jusqu'à sa voiture en démarrant et en partant.

- Emmett prêt ? - je lui ai demandé avec la vitre descendu

- je te donne un avantage si tu veux …

- non merci …-dis-je-une, deux trois: parti!

Je suis parti à une vitesse folle tandis qu'Emmett a perdu quelques secondes à réagir. Cependant il ne m'a pas atteint et quand il est arrivé à l'institut j'attendais déjà appuyée contre ma voiture. J'étais arrivée la première puisque j'avais aussi devancé Edward sur le chemin.

- depuis quand ça te plaît la vitesse ? - m'a demandé Edward, avant tu me disais toujours de descendre la vitesse.

- avant je pouvais mourir … et en prenant l'habitude de courir je ne peux pas aller si lentement … si j'allais à la vitesse de ma voiture d'avant j'irais plus lentement que je vais à pied

-petite sœur-dit Emmett après être arrivé derrière moi : depuis quand conduis-tu ainsi?-

-depuis que le fait de perdre signifie être la Barbie d'Alice

Emmett a frissonné et Alice nous a foudroyés avec le regard. Nous entrons en classe et je me suis rendu compte que Bastian avait presque toutes les classes avec moi. Heureusement Alice m'a dit qu'elle avait réussi à être avec moi dans les classes et je me suis mis avec elle et Bastian avec Alex.

- mesdemoiselles et messieurs, a dit le professeur de notre première classe, aujourd'hui un nouvel élève va être admis à votre classe. Il tardera à venir donc je vais aller le recueillir. J'espère que vous lui souhaiterais la bienvenue.

Je me suis mis à parler à Alice quand tout à coup une odeur dégoûtante a inondé mes fosses nasales.

- Belle … : Qu'est-ce qui passe ? - Alice m'a demandé après m'avoir vu me tendre.

Elle ne l'avait pas senti parce que seulement j'étais encore jeune et j'avais l'odorat plus développé qu'eux.

- Alice … un loup-garou - ai-je murmuré nerveuse

- Quoi ? - ceux de ma famille ont demandé tous en même temps.

- le nouvel élève est un loup-garou-dis-je convaincue : ne le sentez-vous pas ?

- oui maintenant oui, a dit Alex étant aussi tendu

La porte a été ouverte et le professeur est entré avec le nouveau garçon. Il avait une peau rougeâtre et des cheveux très noirs. Il était très haut. Mais seulement quand il a dit son nom je me suis rappelé celui qu'il me rappelait.

- les élèves … souhaiter la bienvenue à monsieur Jacob Black


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12:

Qu'est-ce que Jacob faisait là ? Mon Jake …

- Qu'est-ce que le bâtard fait ici ? - a demandé Edward.

- d'où tu le connais ? - ai-je demandé en me tournant.

- c'est le petit qui te surveillait le jour de la danse de fin de cours, s'est-il limité à répondre.

J'ai regardé encore une fois en avant; Jacob regardait au sol mais il avait le nez ridé, comme si ca sentait mauvais, et alors j'ai compris tout; parce qu'il a arrêté de me parler, parce qu'il ne voulait pas me voir et parce qu'il avait ce geste sur le visage. Mon Jake était devenu un loup-garou et c'a commencé à être dangereux pour moi donc il s'est éloigné … et maintenant il sentait des vampires et avait ce visage. J'ai décidé de lire son esprit.

"c'est qu'ils m'ont envoyé au lieu adéquat … existent ici des vampires … je préviendrai Sam aussitôt que j'ai achevé la classe"

Il a levé la tête décidé mais quand ses yeux se sont croisés avec les miens dans son regard est apparu la panique et l'étonnement mélangé.

- Be … Bella … - il a murmuré si bas nous les vampires l'avons entendu. Tout de suite il s'est adressé au professeur.

- professeur puisque il reste seulement 5 minutes … : puis-je sortir et aller directement à la classe suivante s'il vous plaît ?

- un nouveau et il demande cela tout de suite ,il nous a regardé à la classe, la classe est achevé pour aujourd'hui.

Je suis sorti en courant le plus rapidement que je pouvais à un pas humain. Le couloir sentait encore le loup-garou mais je ne voulais pas le suivre … je voulais partir loin. Grâce à mon esprit j'ai prévenu Tracy que je partais à la maison; je ne pouvais pas supporter cela maintenant …

Quand j'ai été seule dans le couloir j'ai couru à une vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la voiture. J'étais nerveuse; qu'est-ce que Jacob faisait là ? Je n'allais pas lui permettre qu'il tue ma famille …j'avais recommencé à bloquer mes pouvoirs et l'unique chose que je faisais était de regarder en arrière si quelqu'un me poursuivait. Ce que je n'imaginais pas était que le danger n'était derrière moi mais là où je me dirigeais. Après être arrivé à ma voiture je me suis trouvé avec Jacob appuyé sur la carrosserie. Il a levé la tête quand je suis arrivé à lui et nous continuons de nous regarder beaucoup de temps. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- c'est pourquoi tu as arrêté de parler ? - ai-je demandé à la fin : c'est pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me voir ?

Il a semblé soupeser ce qu'il allait répondre.

-oui-dit-il après un moment, je ne pouvais pas te mettre dans ma vie … c'était trop dangereux … et puisque le buveur de sang était parti tu étais hors de danger.

- ne le nomme pas ainsi! - ai-je crié - : est-ce que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que je suis l'une d'eux ?

- bien sûr que je me suis rendu compte, a-t-il dit en me regardant de travers avec ses yeux noirs : pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi ?

- je ne l'ai pas choisi moi-même, j'étais disposée à m'ouvrir à Jacob - je ne nie pas que je le voulais … depuis que j'ai connu Edward je le voulais.

- savais-tu ce qu'il était ? - il a demandé étonné

- oui … depuis que tu m'as raconté la légende de ta tribu, il allait ouvrir la bouche mais je l'ai interrompu, mais si tu vas me le demander c'est pas Edward qui m'a transformé

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? - il a demandé

.

- Edward n'est pas revenu pour moi, Jake - je Lui ai dit en sachant que c'était ce qu'il avait pensé : te souviens-tu que mon père est mort ?-Jacob a acquiescé, un jour je suis arrivé à la maison et je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne me restait rien … Edward m'avais abandonné … tu ne me parlais pas … et mon père était mort. Je n'ai même pas attendu pour savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé j'ai couru au bois. Je me suis beaucoup enfoncé et je me suis trouvé avec un grand ours. Il m'a frappé et il m'a laissé à moitié morte et c'est là que Bastian m'a trouvé et il ma transformer.-

- Bastian ? - il a demandé confondu

.

- l'un des vampires qui était avec moi à l'intérieur; le blond

-il pâlit

- c'est lui qui m'a transformé. Je n'ai pas eu d'option et je suis resté avec sa famille. Les Cullen sont simplement apparus depuis peu ici.

- es-tu encore une fois avec lui ? - il m'a demandé tout à coup. Cette question m'a surprise.

- est-ce que cela importe ? - ai-je demandé froidement; je ne voulais pas parler de cela maintenant

- non … cela m'est indifférent je le tuerai également … je voulais seulement savoir si tu avais été si bête comme ca pour revenir avec lui quand il t'a abandonné et il t'a laissé telle une poussière … - cela été un bas coup

- tu m'as aussi abandonné dis-je coupante.

- je l'ai fait pour toi Bella, Il m'a regardé avec yeux de supplique, j'ai arrêté de t'aimer

- il l'a aussi fait pour moi et … il n'a pas arrêté de m'aimer …-

- alors … tu es avec lui, il a dit avec un visage blessé.

- tu n'as même pas le droit de me le demander, ai-je dit cela offensée, mais non … je ne suis pas avec lui … la réalité est beaucoup plus compliquée que cela mais comme j'ai déjà dit que tu n'as pas tout à fait de droit à me le demander.

- oui … tu as raison … mais je ne veux pas te faire mal Bella … tu sais que je t'aime

- alors - dis-je- déjà laisse ma famille en paix : ils ne font rien.

- je ne peux pas, je l'ai fixement regardé, les choses ont changé Bella, maintenant les loups-garous, nous sommes ennemis naturels des buveurs de sang. Ce n'est pas Forks … ici il n'y a pas d'accord

- et que veux-tu que je fasse ? - j'ai demandé anxieuse

- je veux que tu partes d'ici, j'ai ouvert la bouche surprise. il ne pouvait pas me demander d'abandonner ma famille, nous tuerons tous les vampires qui apparaissent bien qu'ils fuient mais nous te connaissons que … j'obtiendrai qu'ils te laissent vivre.

- non! Es-tu fou ? - dis-je en criant : je ne pense pas abandonner ma famille.

- Bella maintiens-toi éloignée de la bagarre … je ne veux pas te blesser …

- trop tard Jake … - et en le regardant une dernière fois j'ai ajouté, si tu te bats avec les Cullen ou avec les Marne je serai là pour les défendre.

- je regrette d'écouter cela … - j'ai entendu ce qu'il disait pour tout de suite disparaitre dans le bois.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13

J'ai décidé d'attendre ma famille là, au total … je m'étais échappé pour ne pas le voir et j'avais fini par parler avec lui …

À la sortie les gens ont commencé à sortir mais le premier qui est apparu a été Edward et il venait seul.

_- es-ce que ca va ? - m'a-t-il_ demandé avec des yeux pleins de préoccupation.

Et je me suis élancé à lui et je l'ai embrassé. J'avais besoin de cela et dans ce moment je n'ai pas pensé à l'égoïste que j'étais. Edward a répondu à mon accolade en me serrant très fort contre lui comme si j'allais partir d'un moment à l'autre.

_- les loups-garous veulent nous tuer - lui ai-je dit et je l'ai_ encore embrassée. Il m'a séparé de lui pour me regarder dans les yeux

_- je ne permettrai pas qu'ils te fassent mal _m'a-t-il promis

_- ils ne veulent pas seulement me tuer … mais vous _lui ai-je expliqué. _Edward_ s'est tourné est ma serré contre lui

_-ne crains rien … ils ne te feront rien … - _m'a-t-il dit en me donnant un baiser sur la tête.

_- je ne veux pas qu'ils t_e _fassent du mal_ lui ai-je dit en me détachant et en le regardant très fixement

Edward m'a intensément regardé dans les yeux de la couleur de l'or. Je me suis perdu dans ceux-ci comme il n'arrêtait pas non plus de me regarder. Si je ne savais pas que cela était impossible je jurerais que mon cœur était prêt sortir de ma poitrine tandis qu'Edward caressait ma joue lentement et doucement. Une larme est sortie de mon œil mais Edward l'a nettoyée avant qu'elle n'arrivât plus loin. Il s'est approché un peu.

_- ne te préoccupe pas de moi Bella_ dit-il avec une voix veloutée

_- je ne peux pas remédier à cela … -_ ai-je dit et tout de suite j'ai ajouté _: Edward … peux-tu … … m'embrasser simplement ?_

Sans le penser deux fois il m'a bercé dans ses bras et j'ai appuyé mon visage dans sa poitrine. Je me sentais bien, je n'avais besoin de plus rien. J'ai sangloté encore une fois en me permettant de l'embrasser.

Il ne s'est pas passé beaucoup de temps avant de remarqué que les autres autour de nous mais je n'avais pas de forces pour me déplacer. Jusqu'à ce que j'entendisse un grognement que j'ai reconnu à l'instant; celui de Bastian. J'ai essayé de me lever mais j'étais faible et j'ai recommencé à tomber dans les bras d'Edward. Il a choisi de leur raconter ce qui est arrivé.

_- je la porterai à la maison_ a dit Tracy

_- je la porte, a répondu tranquillement répondu_ Edward en se levant avec moi dans des bras-_Tanya prend ma voiture. Alice celle de Bella, j'irai dans la vôtre avec Jasper pour qu'il la calme_

Tous ont acquiescé mais j'ai entendue deux personnes qui rugissaient donc j'ai supposé que Bastian et Tanya pensassent vouloir tuer seulement une personne bien qu'elle fût distincte.

Quand nous arrivons à une maison j'étais dans encore sous le choc. J'ai senti comment il me portait dans ses bras à une chambre, il me laissait sur un canapé et chantait; c'était ma berceuse. Peu de minutes après je me suis endormie.

Peu de temps après que j'ai ouvert les yeux je me suis trouvé avec une personne qui me caressait le front.

_- Edward ? -_ ai-je demandé en me rappelant que c'était lui qui m'avait porté

_- je suis déçu - _a dit la voix de Bastian un peu triste

_- Non Bastian-_Dit je en me levant - _je crois que je dois te rappeler que c'est lui qui m'a porté. Il n'y pas par rien_

_- calme toi m'a-t-il dit _

_- je vais b_ienlui ai-je assuré.

Il m'a aidé à me lever et nous descendons au salon où étaient tous assis en parlant. Après m'avoir vu apparaître avec Bastian qui me tenait par la ceinture Edward l'a regardé avec un visage assassin et a grogné. Tanya a profité en revanche de cela pour sourire et pour plus se coller à mon ex-. Il ne s'est pas écarté bien que je croie que c'était plus parce qu'il n'enlevait pas son regard de Bastian et de moi que parce qu'il jouissait de cela.

_- est-ce que ca va mieux Bella ? -_ a demandé Emmett préoccupé.

_-oui_- j'ai souri _merci et je me sens bien._

_- cool alors petite soeur a dit_ Alex cette fois

_- maintenant nous avons à nous occuper du sujet des bâtards_ a dit Rosalie sérieuse

_-oui_-coïncida Iria Nous avons à _penser à une stratégie_

_- laissez-moi cela a dit_ Jasper, le lutteur

J'avais la tête dans mes pensées; mon Jake était revenu… et tout ce qu'il voulait était de tuer ma famille … je ne pouvais pas le permettre mais je ne savais pas si je serais capable de l'attaquer. Je le voulais aussi! Mon dieu … quel choix…

_-Bella-_entendis-je et j'ai levé la tête pour voir Alice qui m'appelait _: est-ce que ca va? _

_- oui, oui tranquille je suis seulement confuse _lui dis-je en donnant une importance

Edward et Jasper ont continué de parler tous. Le deuxième m'a regardé en me disant qu'il sentait mon angoisse. Je me suis mordu la lèvre et je l'ai regardé en demandant qu'il ne dise rien. Edward en revanche me regardait avec un visage provocant; je me connaissais trop pour savoir que si que je voulais un peu et dessus j'aurais lu les pensées de Jasper.

- "Edward s'il te plaît" - lui ai-je dit dans les pensées contrôlées par mon pouvoir - "ne dis rien

- : "_Pourquoi ?Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je ne suis pas sot Bella je te connais trop_" - m'a-t-il répondu - : "_Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec le bâtard_

- : "pouvons-nous en parler plus tard ? »

Il a acquiescé presque d'une forme imperceptible.

Nous continuons de parler sans savoir que faire avec tout cela jusqu'au début de la nuit. Nous décidons de partir nous reposer bien que nous ne dormissions pas. J'allais dormir avec Tracy cette nuit puisque son compagnon irait à la chasse. Je me suis excusé pour aller prendre l'air et je suis sorti de la pièce juste au moment où Edward se disputait avec Tanya.

_- mais je veux être avec toi Eddy! -_ disait-elle désespérer.

_- je t'ai dit mille fois que je ne veux pas rien de toi T_anya _-_lui a-t-il chevaleresque _mais je t'aime toujours comme amie_

Alors ils se sont aperçus de ma présence et la blonde m'a regardé une haine incroyable.

_- comme tu peux continuer à l'aimer- _a-t-elle dit avec mépris _elle ne pourra jamais te donner ce que moi je peux. C'est une pute! _

_-jamais_-dit Edward en la regardant avec plus haine de celui qu'elle me regardait _: ne recommence jamais à l'insulter!-_

Tanya a soufflé et elle est partie non sans avant me donner un dernier regard envenimé. Edward m'a regardé et il a fait un geste avec la tête pour que j'aille dans sa chambre. J'ai douté.

_- Bella_ dit-il - _viens_ avec sa voix veloutée je _veux_ seulement _parler_

J'ai marché avec des pas dubitatifs même à l'intérieur. Les images de la fois que nous avons fait l'amour là ont frappé mon esprit et j'ai eu la certitude que si je pouvais-je serais plus rouge qu'une tomate.

_-assis-toi -_m'a t-il a subtilement ordonné et je l'ai executé_ … dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passait avant._

_- je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien…_ - j'ai essayé de le convaincre mais cela a été inutile

_- Bella merde je te connais-je trop bien pour savoir qu'il se passe quelque chose_ a-t-il dit fâché _: qu'est-ce qui passe avec le bâtard _

_- je … je …_ - j'avais une envie de pleurer mais je ne le ferais pas je le _veux_

Edward a ouvert ses yeux de surprise et une triste grimace a peuplé son visage.

_- le... le veux-tu ? - il_ a balbutié

_-oui-_dis-je timidement quand tu _m'as abandonné il a été avec moi et il m'a aidé à le surpasser … jusqu'à ce qu'il se transformât et il arrêtât de me parler. Cela a été raconté l'autre jour_

_- t'aime-t-il ?_ - il a demandé bas

.

_- Jake m'aime- _dis-je en essayant d'être sincère avec lui._-_

_- je connais … mais tu ne peux pas être avec lui … l'amour entre nos espèces n'est pas surmontable …_ : l'aimer ? Il attend

_- je n'aime pas Jake_-dis-je en comprenant sa tristesse

_- mais tu … as dit _

_- j'AIME Jake _-expliquai-je -_c'est mon meilleur ami … presque un frère _

Sans me donner du temps pour dire autre chose Edward m'embrassait. Je suis resté sans parole. Je voulais répondre à l'accolade mais j'étais mal … Bastian m'avait touché et je m'étais senti mal … maintenant je tournais avec cette sensation de malaise et de faute. Comme j'ai pu je me suis libéré de son accolade pierreuse.

_- Edward … s'il te plaît … ne m'embrasses pas … - il_ m'a regardé avec douleur dans les yeux mais il s'est éloigné

Je suis parti où Tracy à qui j'ai expliqué parce que j'étais parti et elle l'a compris. Nous décidons de nous allonger à parler. Le jour suivant serait dur …


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

À 5 Heures Alice est entrée presque en volant à notre chambre en disant qu'elle allait nous préparer … certaines choses ne changeront jamais …

Tracy avait appris, comme moi, que dans ces occasions il ne fallait pas contredire mon petit lutin. Ainsi nous nous laissions habiller par elle tous les jours.

Ce jour Alice portait une longue jupe verte avec un tee-shirt jaune clair et les lettres vertes qu'il disait "rêves innocents". Elle a habillé Tracy avec un blue-jean et un tee-shirt rouge à bretelles et détachait ses cheveux blonds. Et à moi une courte jupe noire avec un tee-shirt bleu obscur où il était écrit "mordez-moi" avec quelques cerises mordues

Quand nous descendons à la salle à manger Emmett et à Alex ont lâché la même plaisanterie en même temps.

_- quand on aura une petite faim nous en tiendrons compte_ ont-ils dit en signalant mon tee-shirt

Tous ouvrons la bouche pour rire aux éclats. Toutes avaient dit les mots en même temps! Comme on s'était aperçu qu'ils se ressemblaient …

Nous arrivons à l'institut comme tous les jours et le premier geste que j'ai fait a été renifler en recherche de loups-garous; rien du tout, ni une trace.

_- tu ne les sent pas non plus? -_m'a demandé Jasper à côté de moi

_-non_- simplifiais-je- _aujourd'hui il n'est pas venu_

Les premières classes se sont passé normalement et même nous oublions tout le sujet des hommes-loup. Pendant le déjeuner nous nous rassemblons tous sur une table.

Je me rappelais mon premier jour à Forks quand je suis entré à la cafétéria pour la première fois et j'ai vu les Cullen; si beaux tous et intimidants, seuls cinq sur une table en dehors des autres … j'ai compris ce que tous les élèves ressentaient pour nous de plus parce que maintenant nous étions dix. Et voilà que nous n'étions pas tous comme d'habitude car nous parlions avec animation en ignorant tous les autres.

Cette fois nous parlions de l'une, parmi tant d'autres, des anecdotes amusantes d'Emmett quand je l'ai senti. Je me suis tendu dans mon endroit et tous m'ont regardé.

_- il est venus_ dis-je vu que j'étais celle qui est un meilleur odorat et les autres ne pouvaient pas encore les sentir - et _il n'est pas seul.-_

Tout à coup la porte de la salle à manger s'est ouverte et est rentrée un groupe d'environ quinze personnes. Ils ont parcouru quelques mètres jusqu'à rester près de nous où ils se sont assis sur une table. Divers d'entre eux sont allés prendre de la nourriture tandis que tous les autres se consacraient à nous observer. J'ai pu voir que je connaissais divers de ceux qui se trouvaient là; en dehors de mon Jake, il y avait, Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth et inclus Leah. Un frisson a parcouru ma colonne vertébrale

"Leah … je ne peux pas lutter contre la petite Leah … maintenant que j'ai une force vampírique …"

Ils ont mangé en silence et on pouvait dire que les gens d'ici les craignaient comme nous; personne n'a osé se rapprocher.

Ma famille passait complètement d'eux mais je pouvais sentir qu'ils étaient tendus. Moi seul regardais avec peine. Ils avaient été ma famille … tout à coup les yeux de Jacob se sont enfoncés vers moi. J'ai senti un nœud dans l'estomac; ses yeux ne me regardaient pas avec haine mais avec l'amour … et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir coupable.

Je me suis levé d'un coup de la table.

_- où vas-tu Bella ? -_m'a demandé Tracy

_- j'ai besoin de changer d'air _je me suis tourné et je suis sorti de la salle à manger

Je suis sorti le plus rapidement que mon pas humain m'autorisai et je suis arrivé à ma voiture en peu de temps. Une fois là je me suis appuyé sur le capot et sans pouvoir l'éviter, je me suis mis à pleurer. Mon dieu comme je me détestais parfois de pouvoir lâcher des larmes! En n'étant même vampire ce pouvait être normal …

J'ai écouté la cloche sonner mais je ne suis pas allé en classes, Alice devait l'avoir vu. J'ai du attendre une heure pour me calmer et pouvoir arrêter de pleurer et juste dans ce moment j'ai senti une présence pas très loin de moi. Je me suis tourné et je me suis mis dans une posture défensive.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? -_ j'ai demandé sans me déplacer ni changer de posture

_- es-tu venu pour me tuer ? -_ ai-je ajouté après avoir vu qu'il ne me répondait pas

_- je ne pourrais jamais te tuer B_ella s'est justifié Jacob

J'ai senti que les larmes recommençaient à tomber sur mon visage. Il a fait un geste pour s'approcher mais je l'ai arrêté.

_- ne t'approche pas Jake - Ma_ voix a sonné moins sûre que je le voulais _nous sommes ennemis, rappelle-toi.-_

_- tu ne seras jamais mon ennemie_ a-t-il répondu.

_- si tu le seras … si tu attaques ma famille_ _- _ai-je dit._-_

_- tu n'as pas changé de l'opinion sur le fait de partir_- c'est une affirmation._-_

_-jamais_-dis-je -_tu ne laisserais pas ta seule famille_

_- nous sommes aussi ta famille … -_a -t-il dit avec voix rauque, je _suis ta famille …_

_- vous l'étiez jusqu'à ce que vous ayez décidé de tuer mon autre f_amille ai-je fini

_- Bella … - il_ semblait être sur le point de pleurer

_- désolé Jake_-dis-je _je_ _t'aime beaucoup … : tu es comme mon frère! Mais je ne peux pas permettre que vous les tuiez … je les aime aussi_

_- éloigne-toi de moi quand nous nous battrons s'il te plait_ j'ai froncé les sourcils _quand nous nous convertissons nous perdons la sagesse et je ne veux pas te faire de mal.-_

_- je me maintiendrai éloignée juste pour que tu ne tue personne de ma famille si je peux l'éviter_- répondis-je-_moi non plus je veux pas te tuer._

Sans préalable Sam est apparu à côté de nous.

_-Bella_-me salua avec sa voix toujours sereine

_-Sam_-inclinai-je la tête _: n'y a-t-il pas une autre solution ? Ne pouvez-vous pas les laisser ? Ils n'ont rien fait_

_- je le regrette vraiment Bella … mais les règles sont écrites et ils nous l'ont ordonné._

_- Qui ?_

_- cela nous ne pouvons pas te le dire.-_

J'ai senti comment cinq vampires venaient dans notre direction. Deux loups-garous m'ont regardé et ils ont pris congé avec un coup de tête en même temps qu'Edward apparaissait à côté de moi avec Rosalie, Tracy, Emmett et Alex. Les autres étaientpresque arriver mais ils étaient les plus rapides.

_- ca va ? -_ m'a demandé ma sœur la plus récente

_-oui_-dis-je sèche _mais ils __n'ont pas changé d'opinion._


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE 15:

Les classes qui restaient nous les passons sans aucun contretemps; apparemment les loups-garous étaient partis après ma "bagarre" avec Jake. Cependant je n'ai pas pu me concentrer en classe comme il était dû. J'avais la tête ailleurs et bien que mes frères l'ont remarqué ils n'ont rien dit.

J'ai énormément remercié le fait de finir les classes quand ca a sonné. J'ai couru à ma voiture non sans avoir prévenue que j'irais faire un tour avant d'aller à la maison; je n'avais pas envie de lutter contre ce qui allait ce passer à la maison.

J'ai conduit jusqu'à un terrain vague que j'avais trouvé peu de temps avant. Je suis descendu de la voiture et je me suis assis sur le point de la falaise sur laquelle j'allais toujours pour penser. La brise berçait mes cheveux. Inspirez et expirez tellement de fois que j'ai perdu le compte .

Quand s'approchait le crépuscule j'ai décidé de revenir à une maison. J'ai conduit pas très rapidement, je n'étais pas pressé.

Quand je suis arrivé j'ai salué tout le monde et je me suis dirigé vers ma chambre à coucher.

Je me suis allongé dans le lit et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je les ai presque ouverts après dans l'espoir que tout cela était un cauchemar mais je savais que c'était plus réel que moi. Ensuite on a toqué à la porte.

_-part_-dis-je j'avais envie de parler à personne._-_

La porte s'est ouverte et Bastian est entré. Cela m'a surpris puisque j'avais évité d'être seule avec lui depuis que j'ai coupé avec lui. Mon estomac s'est serré après l'avoir pensé. Il a marché jusqu'au lit et il s'est assis à côté de moi.

_- voulais-tu quelque chose ? -_ j'ai demandé timide

_- savoir ce qu'il se passe, _mon visage s'est assombri mais il a continué je vois _que tu n'as pas dit la vérité l'autre jour quand tu disais qu'il ne se passait rien et je ne t'ai rien dit dans l'espoir que tu me raconterais tôt ou tard. Mais maintenant j'ai compris que tu ne vas pas venir me le dire donc j'aimerais savoiur ce qu'il se passe pour pouvoir t'aider!_

_- Je regrette de t'avoir préoccupé _ai-je simplement répondu._-_

_- Bella le fait de me préoccuper pour toi est le meilleur que je fais_ il m'a levé la tête pour que je le regarde _: qu'est-ce qui se passe ?-_

_- le loup-garou auquel j'ai parlé l'autre jour, Jacob Black, était mon meilleur ami, qui a arrêté de me parler avant que vous ne me trouviez _dis-je dans un susurrement. Il ne savait pas mais le racontait à Bastian a été assez facile._-_

_- je suis désolé _a-t-il dit sincère. - _mais je ne veux pas que tu passes cela seule Bellaa. Tu sais que tu m'as pour ce dont tu as besoin …_

J'ai acquiescé 

-_mais je ne voulais pas te gêner._

_- tu sais que tu ne me gêneras jamais _a-t-il répliqué en caressant ma joue - _je t'ai regretté Bella_

_- toi aussi _dis-je sincère

Il a rapproché son visage du mien et il m'a embrassé.

Et alors j'ai compris tout. J'aimais Edward, autant que Bastian, mais je ne pouvais pas faire cela au deuxième. Il m'avais soigné pendant trois ans que j'ai été mal par la perte d'Edward.. Il ne m'avais pas abandonné et en revanche l'unique chose que j'avais fait avais été de le blesser. Le meilleur consisterait à ce que je l'oubliais, je ne le méritais pas, mais je savais que Bastian lutterait corps et âme pour moi contre Edward. Je me suis rendu compte que ce qui serait le meilleur et plus juste; j'allaits choisir Bastian, il l'avait mérité pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Je savais bien que j'aimerais Edward aussi ,toujours, mais Bastian méritait une chance.

Après que tout cela passait par mon esprit j'ai rendu le baiser à Bastian. Mon dieu … que je l'avais aussi regretté …

J'ai monté les mains pour le saisir par la nuque et lui a appuyé l'une des siennes sur ma cuisse en même temps que l'autre s'attachait à ma taille. Je savais qu'il n'allait rien essayer avec moi maintenant, pas dans ce moment avec les choses épineuses et encore moins sans avoir rien dit à Edward. Sa main caressait simplement ma jambe tandis que nous profitions tout les deux de notre baiser de retrouvailles.

Tout à coup la porte s'est ouverte. Nous séparons nos têtes pour nous trouver avec Edward devant la porte. Son regard était un mélange entre une furie, un étonnement et une tristesse mais la première a gagné après avoir vu mes mains sur sa nuque et les siennes à ma taille et ma cuisse.

_- Que se passe-t-il ici ? - _a-t-il demandé furieux

J'ai avalé ma salive; je n'avais jamais vu Edward si fâché. Ses yeux s'étaient retournés à la couleur du charbon et il nous regardait comme s'il voudrait nous tuer.

Je me suis détaché de Bastian et je me suis levé du lit pour confronter Edward; il était temps déjà de le lui dire. Mais quand j'ai regardé ses yeux mes jambes ont tremblé … Bastian est venu et m'a retenu pour que je ne tombe pas.

_- Edward … je … suis désolé mais … -_ j'ai commencé mais il m'a coupé.

_- tu es une pute a-t-_il craché; ces mots m'ont fait mal dans l'âme _: c'est pourquoi me disais-tu que tu m'aimais ? Pour me jeter comme de la poussière ? Tu es comme toutes les autres … : Depuis combien de temps tu jouais avec moi quand tu étais humaine ? tu mentais et admets-le_

_- mais … : Qui te crois-tu que tu es pour me parler ainsi ?_ - maintenant j'étais furieuse

_- je suis celui qui est tombé amoureux de toi comme un imbécile et avec lequel tu as joué _a-t-il dit avec dégoût _que je t'ai _ai_mé, j'ai donné tout par toi et tu me le fait payé en faisant que je tombe amoureux de toi, je te fais l'amour et tout de suite tu reviens avec lui. Depuis combien de temps mènes-tu ce jeu avec lui en cachette Bella ?_

_- je n'ai rien caché_ j'ai répliqué irritée - je _l'ai__seulement embrassé aujourd'hui parce que j'ai décidé qu'il serait mieux de rester avec lui et je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé_

_- tu es une garce il a dit_

_- et toi un fils de pute_- j'ai crié-_le un jour que tu grandis et tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un enfant de 8 ans tu me parleras alors : je ne veux plus te voir!_

_- le jour que tu décides d'arrêter de partir avec le premier que tu croise tu m'appelles et nous parlerons _a-t-il dit pour après faire demi-tour et pour partir par la porte

_- MÛRIS! -_ j'ai crié pour être sur qu'il m'entende

J'ai écouté un grognement provenant de dehors suivi d'un vacarme et d'un claquement de porte donc j'ai su qu'Edward était parti non sans avant casser quelque chose. Je suis sorti en courant voir ce qu'il s'était passé et j'ai vu mes frères si confus comme moi en regardant la grande armoire de l'entrée en miettes.

_-Edward_-dis-je simplement quand ils sont retournés tous me voir pour medemander des explications

J'ai fermé ma porte tout à coup et je me suis dirigé vers le lit où Bastian suivait et s'assis.

_- je le regrette Bastian je ne voulais pas que tu vois cela _je me suis excusé

_- tu n'es pas coupable … - _a-t-il dit tandis qu'il m'embrassait les cheveux et me caressais i_l est maintenant furieux comme je le serais mais cela lui passera. Il ne va pas partir maintenant que sa famille est dans un danger par les loups-garous.-_

_- tu as raison … -_ j'ai dit en même temps que nous nous allongions sur le lit enlacés.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE 16

Le jour suivant est passé rapidement. Et les jours suivants sont passé sans beaucoup de contretemps. Au commencement, j'ai pensé que le meilleur serait de ne pas forcer depuis la situation et ne pas me promener avec Bastian dans la maison et il était d'accord mais quand Edward a lâché que j'étais une "garce" j'ai décidé que ça m'était égal ce qu'il pense. S'il ne voulait pas nous voir ensemble il n'aura qu'à fermer les yeux ou partir dans un autre endroit … je n'allais pas me compliquer la vie pour quelqu'un qui m'appelait de tout les noms …

Bastian et moi avons été dans ma voiture et nous arrivons ainsi que tous les autres à l'institut. Il est sorti avant pour m'ouvrir la porte et m'aider à sortir bien qu'il n'eût pas besoin de cela et je l'ai remercié avec un baiser. J'ai écouté au fond Edward grogner mais je l'ai complètement ignoré; j'étais très fâchée contre lui et jusqu'à ce qu'il n'admît pas qu'il avait exagéré avec tout ce qu'il a dit.

J'ai marché main dans la main avec Bastian jusqu'à ma classe que je ne partageais pas malheureusement avec lui mais avec Edward. Il m'a donné un baiser d'adieux et il est parti. Je suis entré dans la classe et j'ai vu qu'Edward était assis à côté de Tanya qui le complimentait mais il ne répondait pas; il me regardait seulement. Au loin j'ai vu Alice en m'appelant pour que je m'assis avec elle et en souriant j'ai été jusqu'à elle.

Quelques personnes se sont tournées pour me regarder mais je bloquais les esprits aussitôt que j'écoutais ce qu'ils pensaient à moi. Consiste-t-il en ce qu'ils n'étaient jamais fatigués de penser de telles choses?

Je parlai tout le temps avec Alice donc j'ai négligé mes pouvoirs jusqu'à ce que le professeur attire mon attention.

_- Je vois, mademoiselle Marne que vous êtes très intéressée dans le programme … -_ m'a-t-il dit avec un rare visage _: pourriez-vous sortir s'il vous plaît nous expliquer en quoi consiste le roman que nous lisons _

"_et ainsi je pourrai apprécier mieux tout son corps … c'est incroyable qu'il continue d'y avoir des élèves qui sont si bonnes …" _

Cette pensée m'a ébranler jusqu'à ce que j'écoutasse un grognement provenant de derrière. Je me suis tourné pour voir Edward les poings fermés au-dessus de la table.

"A quoi joue-t-il ? Ne m'a-t-il pas fait comprendre que je suis une pute ? Pourquoi grogne-t-il ?"

J'ai parcouru tout le chemin jusqu'au tableau mais le fait que j'étais un vampire je parcourais le chemin avec plus d'élégance… maintenant je comprenais Jessica quand elle bavait pour Edward …

Je suis arrivée devant et je me suis tourné pour confronter toute la classe où le siège masculin me regardait avec désir et la féminine avec envie. Alice a levé le pouce pour m'indiquer que tout irait bien.

J'ai commencé à parler tandis que je bougeais d'un côté à l'autre, le crayon que j'avais à la main. Les esprits de mes collègues pensaient à tout tandis que je parlais mais je les ignorais; j'étais si nerveuse que je ne pouvais pas les bloquer. Tout à coup j'ai clairement écouté celle du professeur

"_c'est qu'elle a un bon cul cette élève… je crois que je lui dirai qu'elle reste après la classe et je lui offrirai le traitement … j'espère qu'elle accepte … je n'ai jamais emporté au lit une élève qui était si bonne … et qui ne me dira pas que non parce qu'alors je la suspendrai …" _

Le crayon m'est tombé des mains lorsque je l'ai entendu. Je suis resté avec les yeux ouverts comme des plats. Les gens me regardaient surpris mais tous ont changé la direction pour regarder en arrière. Alors j'ai vu que c'est parce que … Edward s'était levé et avait frappé la table jusqu'à la casser tandis qu'il grognait face au professeur.

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous avez monsieur Cullen ? -_ le professeur a dit

Seul Edward le regardait avec un visage assassin et Alice regardait sans comprendre

"Edward est-il ainsi par rapport aux pensées du professeur ?"

J'ai raconté à Alice par l'esprit ce que j'avais écouté et je lui ai dit qu'il s'emportait; s'il continuait ainsi il tuerait le professeur

Le petit lutin a acquiescé en silence et s'est excusé auprès du professeur pour emporter Edward. Le sonnerie a sonné peu après et je suis sorti le plus rapidement possible pour que le professeur n'eût pas de temps pour me dire quelque chose.

J'ai couru deux couloirs jusqu'à ce que je heurte quelque chose de dur. Après avoir levé la tête je me suis trouvé avec Bastian. Je l'ai embrassé fort.

_- Bella … : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? - _m'a-t-il demandé préoccupé-_Alice est parti en emportant avec elle Edward et elle m'a dit que je devais te demandé. _

Je l'ai amené à l'écart et je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Bastian a réagi pareil que Edward.

_- S'il-te-plait _ai-je demandé, après avoir vu qu'il se dirigeait vers le professeur-_Bastian, tu ne peux rien lui faire il ne sait pas que je … -_

_- je ne vais pas permettre qu'il essaie quelque chose avec_ toi _- rugit-il-: tu es ma fiancée! _

_- et comme je suis ta fiancée je te demande __cette faveur_ suppliante _s'il te plaît Bastian … je ne veux pas briser le séjour ici à tous _

_- d'accord _il a dit en m'entourant avec ses bras _mais tu ne reviendras pas à cette classe … dis que ce que tu veux … si tu justifies tu peux aller à l'examen sans problème …-_

_- comme tu veux je lui_ ai souri et _je t'aime _

Les classes suivantes étaient avec Bastian donc nous avons été tranquilles. Je tenais sa main en dessous de la table pour le tranquilliser ou sinon je li caressait la jambe.

Il ne restait plus qu'une classe donc nous y allions plus animés. Quand je suis arrivé en mathématiques j'ai trouvé une note à ma place. J'ai froncé les sourcils après l'avoir prise mais je me suis disposé à la lire.

.

"_chère Bella :_

_Bien que je continue de dire qu'il me plairait que tu ne participes pas à cette bataille nous ne pouvons plus l'ajourner. Nous serons aujourd'hui à 23:00 heure dans le terrain vague qui existe derrière le bois, celui du sud. Vous serez là puisque nous ne voulons pas blesser des gens innocents. Tout cela restera entre nous. _

_Pense à partir s'il te plaît_

_Je t'aime_

_Jacob Black _

J'ai passé la note en tremblant à Bastian. Quand il l'a lue il m'a fortement embrassé.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, la guerre aurait lieu.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE 17:

À 22:45 heure nous étions tous préparés pour partir. J'avais embrassée Bastian avec une frayeur de ce qui pouvait arriver à ma famille … je voulais que personne meurent…

Je commencais à voir les choses que j'appréciais de chacun d'eux; Alice et son énergie, Jasper et comme Tracy calmait nous tous, Alex et Emmett mes frères aînés, et Iria ma collègue de secrets et de jeux, Rosalie et sa conduite, Cris et sa conduite, Bastian … je ne pouvais pas même penser le voir mourir ni Edward … non … bien qu'il m'eût fait mal je voulais qu'il ne se passe rien non plus …

_- c'est déjà l_'_heure_ m'a chuchoté Bastian: _pour ta sécurité ne préfères-tu pas rester ici et attendre ? -_

_- je ne pense pas te laisser aller sans m_oi ai-je dit avec attention._-_

Nous nous dirigeons tous ensemble jusqu'à l'espace et nous attendons que les loups-garous arrivent. Tous, à l'exception d'Edward et Tanya, étions en couple. Bien que nous sussions que nous étions plus forts qu'eux leurs nombres avaient grandi à une quantité alarmante et nous avions à faire beaucoup attention. Tous essayions de passer le plus de temps avec notre compagnon avant qu'il ne passe quelque chose … Alice disait que tout ira bien mais elle ne pouvait pas lire l'avenir des loups-garous et cela nous laissait sans l'avantage de ses visions.

Dans peu de temps tous sont arrivés, sans être encore transformer. Ils étaient très grands, 25 au moins. Cela nous laissait dans un désavantage en face de 12 que nous étions. Jacob s'est avancé en cherchant jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve face à moi.

_- tu es venu … - il_ a murmuré triste et furieux après avoir vu Bastian entourant ma taille

_- je t'ai dit que je ne laisserais pas ma f_amille _j'ai saisi_ plus fort les bras de Bastian contre moi après avoir vu comment Jake le regardait et je me suis adressé à Sam : _es-tu sûr que nous ne pouvons pas laisser tomber ? -_

_- je suis désolé Bella ce sont les normes … - il_ a dit peiné_ tu peux partir toi seulement. _

_- dans ce cas commençons._

Tous les loups-garous m'ont regardé et tout de suite ils sont devenus d'énormes loups. Un frisson m'a parcouru après avoir imaginé ma famille entre ces griffes puissantes et Bastian m'a plus resserrait contre lui.

_- tranquille mon amour _m'a-t-il chuchoté _tout le monde va s'en sortir _

Tous les autres s'étaient placés dans une position d'attaque non loin de nous; j'étais réticente à le lâcher … cela me donnait l'impression de ce que je le perdrait s'il le faisait …

Un loup de pelage rougeâtre m'a fixement regardé et j'ai su que c'était Jake … mon Jake …

Je me suis détaché des bras de Bastian et je l'ai embrassé comme si c'était la dernière fois que j'allais le faire.

Tout de suite nous nous sommes mis à côté de nos frères.

Et la bagarre a commencé.

Un humain normal seul verrait des pâtés de couleurs distinctes des pelages des loups et quelques de nos vêtements.

A ce moment je luttais contre deux loups énormes de la couleur noire et blanche qui ne m'attaquaient même pas. Un seul hasard leur avaient-ils envoyé me distraire ? Je me suis rendu compte de ce que c'était quand j'ai regardé un moment vers un autre côté; toute ma famille luttait avec furie contre minimum 2 énormes loups chacun. Bastian en revanche le faisait contre 4. Je ne voyais pas Jacob sur aucun des côté et ne distinguait pas les autres.

Tout à coup l'un des loups que Bastian s'occupait est tombé tandis que l'autre profiter de la distraction pour l'envoyer contre un arbre.

_- NON! -_ j'ai crié _: BASTIAN! _

J'ai essayé d'aller l'aider mais à côté de moi Jacob est apparu et m'a attaché, sans arriver à m'abîmer. Mes parents étaient saufs à part une égratignure mais beaucoup de loups étaient tombés contre ceux-ci. J'ai vu comme Jasper se défaisait de ses deux pour aller aider Alice et Emmett et Rosalie ils luttaient ensemble bien que je ne sût pas qui en avait fini avec les siens. Tracy aidait à lever Alex après qu'ils aient été attaqué et jeté mais les deux étaient bien. Cris et Iria luttaient aussi ensemble et Tanya avait fui peu de temps avant de commencer la bagarre avec deux loups la suivent.

J'ai essayé de me détacher mais ils avaient fait une altercation entre deux loups et il m'était impossible. Sans pouvoir faire rien j'ai vu comment 4 loups attaquaient Bastian et Sam revenait à sa forme humaine. Il a sorti un poignard étranger d'entre ses vêtements et a coupé la gorge de mon fiancé. J'ai pensé que ce serait inutile; que je savais seulement que l'on pouvait tuer un vampire en le décapitant, en le démembrant et en le brûlant mais je suis restée congelée après avoir vu Bastian tomber au sol.

_- BASTIAN! -_ j'ai crié à faire peur

Les loups qui me tenaient m'ont pris avec plus de force mais je suis sorti; je me suis tourné et j'ai tué le premier et quand l'autre allé m'attaquer j'en ai fini avec l'autre aussi.

J'ai couru à une vitesse plus rapide que les vampires même et je suis arrivé là en tuant tous les loups que je voyais sur le chemin; j'étais incontrôlée. Je crois que même j'ai poussé sans le vouloir Alice et Jasper.

Je suis arrivé jusqu'à Bastian et j'ai contrôlé les esprits de deux loups-garous pour qu'ils se tuentsi tandis que j'achevais les deux autres. Quand je n'ai déjà vu de plus mouvement que les vampires j'ai arrêté et j'ai regardé Bastian qui était renversé sur le sol. En tremblant je me suis baissé à côté de lui.

_- Bastian ? -_ ai-je demandé sur le point du collapsus _: Bastian m'entends-tu ? _

_- Be … Bella …_ - il a murmuré avec voix très basse _je t'aime_ _… _

_- Bastian … je t'aime aussi …-_susurrais-je-_tu vas te remettre … _

Il a ébauché un sourire _tu sais que ce n'est pas ainsi princesse … tu as été la meilleure que je n'ai jamais rencontré… je ne me repens de rien de ce il m'est arrivé … sans toi je n'aurais pas connu l'amour … _

_- non Bastian ne dis pas ca tu vas t'en remettre _je répétais angoissée-_Bastian: Bastian! _

_- rappelle-toi Bella que … je t'aime …-_

Il a arrêté de bougé …

_- Bastian … : BASTIAN! -_ j'ai crié pour tout de suite me rendre compte que tout était fini.

_I close my eyes,only for a momentand the moments gone _

J'étais là immobile.

Avec mes genoux plantés au sol.

Et voilà que je ne pouvais pas arrêter de regarder ces yeux...

Ces yeux qu'il y a quelques moments me regardaient avec une chaleur qui faisait que j'oubliast tous mes problèmes

Ces yeux qui perdaient peu à peu cet éclat qui se produisait seulement quand il me regardait.

_All my dreams pass _

_my eyes a curiosité_

Je voulais crier.

Je voulais courir.

Mais je ne pouvais pas...

J'étais paralysée.

Mes muscles ne me répondaient pas et de ma bouche aucun son ne sortait

_Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind_

Mes yeux se sont remplis de larmes peu à peu en regardant le visage de cette personne qui m'avait rendu si heureuse ces derniers rtemps.

Mais cependant je n'ai pas pleuré... ..

Peut-être parce que je croyais que si je permettais que mes larmes tombent tout cela allaient s'amplifier serait

Si je pleurais... Si je pleurais je saurais que c'était la fin.

Je saurait qu'il n'y aurait déjà pas de retour et ni ne recommencerait à le voir

C'est pourquoi je ne le ferais pas

_Same old song, just a dropof water in an endless sea_

Une main s'est appuyée sur mon épaule. J'ai fait un sursaut du à la peur mais je ne me suis pas retourné.

_-laisse-le_- m'a dit qu'une voix que je n'ai pas reconnue il _ne reviendra pas_

_- non... - ma_ voix était presque inaudible - il _n'est pas parti... _

_All we do crumbles to theground though we refuseto see_

Je continuais de rester à genoux, saisi sa main. La main a lâché mon épaule et elle s'est approchée du corps inerte. Quelques longs doigts ont fermé enfin les paupières en cachant ces beaux yeux dorés.

_Dust in the wind, all weare is dust in the wind_

Alors j'ai lâché un faible sanglot et j'ai remarqué qu'une larme s'échappait lentement de mes yeux en créant un sillon alors que tout de suite des centaines d'entre elles parcourraient mon visage.

_Don't hang on, nothinglasts forever but theearth and sky_

Je me suis couvert le visage avec une main tandis que je m'accrochais avec l'autre à sa main maintenant exceptionnellement froide, cette main qui ne me rendrait pas cette étreinte

_It slips away; all yourmoney won't anotherminute buy_

Et ainsi j'ai pleuré jusqu'à ce que mes yeux séchent... et j'ai continué de regarder son corps que gisait un mort... ce corps qui ne recommencerait pas à m'embrasser... ce corps qui n'aurait jamais plus de vie...

_Dust in the wind, all weare is dust in the wind..._

Bastian est tombé en poussière entre mes mains et a disparu.


	18. Chapter 18

voila un new chap

oubliez pa de laissez d reviews

CHAPITRE 18

Je me suis levé encore tremblante en regardant vers l'endroit où un instant avant se trouvait mon Bastian. Sans pouvoir arrêter de pleurer je me suis tourné et Jasper m'a répondu avant que je ne demande

_- c'était un couteau sacrée_ a-t-il expliqué avec sérieux _je ne savais pas _qu'il _existait encore. Dans mon époque il s'utilisait beaucoup; tu as à seulement couper le cou à un vampire et aussitôt que les yeux se ferment une poussière est faite;_

J'ai regardé autour de moi pour voir la catastrophe qui existait; une vingtaine de corps étaient éparpillés sur le sol en le remplissant d'un sang. Je me suis fixé pour voir Emmett et Alex qui luttaient avec quelqu'un et j'ai pu voir Jacob se tortillant dessous lui.

_- nous avons cru que tu devais lui parler_ Alice m'a murmuré

Je me suis approché et aussitôt qu'il m'a vu il a arrêté de bouger

_- s'ils te lâchent tu ne vas pas échapper: d'accord ? -_niais-je-_ils te attraperont également_

Mes frères ont lâché le loup et il est devenu un humain.

_- Bella … - il_ a commencé mais je l'ai coupé.

_- sommes-nous arrivés à cela ? - dis-je_ en indiquant autour de moi où sa famille était jetée tu a_s perdu ce que tu voulais le plus … et vous m'avez arraché ce que j'aimais le plus _

Jake est resté silencieux. J'ai continué.

_- ce n'est pas parce que vous étiez ici, parce que vous vouliez les tuer pas tout à fait en tout cas , _j'ai durement lâché , _au lieu de gaspiller votre temps, une énergie et une vie chez des gens comme nous qui ne font mal à personne vous devriez aller pour les carnivores qui eux tuent_

_- Bella … - il_ a recommencé à essayer

.

_- ne me nomme pas Bella Jacob_. _- Je l'ai regard_é avec rage tu a_s cassé une partie de ma vie. Oublie moi. Je te hais_

_- ca me fait de la peine ce que tu me dis là B_ella m'a-t-il dit _parce que je ne te hais pas … je ne pourrais pas … je t'aime … mais … je ne vais pas permettre que tu vives heureux avec ceux-ci … les vampires vous ne serez jamais heureux si je peux l'éviter_

Et alors il a fait quelque chose que je n'attendais pas du tout, il m'a saisi par la nuque, il m'a attiré à lui et il m'a embrassé. J'ai ouvert les yeux comme plats et je suis restée glacée. Mes muscles ne répondaient pas: j'étais paralysée de peur! Ses lèvres chaudes bougées contre les miens froids et immobiles. Il s'est séparé quand il a manqué d'air et j'ai continué de le regarder sans savoir que dire ou faire. Alors il a recommencé à tous nous surprendre et avant qu'il ne nous donne le temps de faire quelque chose il s'est penché contre mon cou et m'a mordu

J'ai cru que l'on casserait les dents contre ma peau marmoréenne mais il l'a traversée sans aucune difficulté. Tout à coup j'ai senti que je manquais de l'air et bien que ce ne dût pas être un problème puisque j'étais un vampire j'ai commencé à avoir le mal de mer.

J'ai écouté un cri m'appelant et quelqu'un m'a séparé Jake de moi.

Quelques mains froides m'ont tenu et j'ai vu un bel ange avant que tout ne devînt noir.


	19. Chapter 19

**ET VOILA LE CHAP SUIVANT : merci a tous pr tte les reviews ca me fait super plez**

**donc je vous di la fic n'est pas fini mai la vrai auteur n'a pas encore rajouté de nouveau chapitre dc pr le moment il faudra att kel le fasse et d kel en ora mi un je me depecherai de le traduire et de vous le mettre!**

**voila en att jespere ke ce chapitre va vous plaire**

**bisous a tous!!**

_**CHAPITRE 19**_

_**Pv. Edward**_

Bella était baissée en pleurant contre le corps inerte de Bastian. Ca me faisait très mal de la voir ainsi. Je pouvais comprendre à ce que je l'avais insultée mais je l'aimais avec tout mon être et je ne voulais pas la voir ainsi.

Quand Bastian est devenu poussière Jasper lui a expliqué tout et elle as'est tournée pour parler à Jacob. Elle a parlé sévèrement en lui disant qu'elle le détestait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dît qu'il l'aimait.

Alors il l'a embrassée. De ma poitrine un grognement a surgi quand il a posé ses lèvres contre ceux de ma Bella. J'allais me rapprocher avec ma famille quand il s'est séparé et il a fait quelque chose qu'aucun ne nous a eu le temps à voir; il l'a mordue au cou.

"Bien le bâtard dégoûtant, maintenant tu casseras tes dents précieuses"

Mais pour ma surprise j'ai écouté avec mon oreille vampirique comment ses dents déchiraient la peau de Bella. Elle a commencé à respirer avec difficulté.

Pour ma surprise c'était Rosalie qui a couru à sa recherche en criant; elle a frappé Jacob en l'éloignant d'elle et tandis que mes frères en finissaient avec lui elle l'a prise dans des bras et l'a bercée

_- Bella … : Bella! -_lui criait-elle insistante Bella _merde réveille-toi… baiser de merde … : Emmett! Porte-la à la maison! _

Emmett a couru jusqu'à elle et l'a prise. Après il est sorti et est parti jusqu'à la maison.

Toute la famille nous le suivions avec Rosalie à la maison. Je suis arrivé le dernier sans savoir que faire et je l'ai est vus tous établis sauf Alice, Tracy et Rosalie.

_- Où est Bella ? -_ j'ai demandé préoccupé sans me rendre de compte que la dernière fois que j'ai parlée d'elle je la nommait garce.

_- et à toi que cela peut-il te faire ? -_ Cris a brusquement dit; j'ai été surpris, il n'avait jamais l'habitude de parler aux gens si ce n'est que ce n'était sa famille ou Alice.

_- je veux la voir- c'était_ l'unique chose que j'ai dit._-_

_- laisse-la en paix! - il_ m'a crié en se levant et en allant jusqu'à moi : tu _lui as déjà fait assez de mal! _

_- Cris calme-toi_ Iria a saisi son mari et l'a tiré à elle

_- je ne le laisse pas! -_ a crié l'autre : _Bella a déjà assez souffert par sa faute! _

_- Cris mais tranquillise-toi mon amour … -_ elle a embrassé son mari et elle a réussi à le prendre bien que l'autre continuât de me tuer avec le regard.

J'ai monté les escaliers et quand je suis arrivé au premier étage j'ai écouté comment mes sœurs parlaient à Tracy dans le dernier étage. Ensuite j'ai entendu quelques cris noyés et j'ai eu peur après avoir pensé qu'ils étaient de Bella. J'ai couru jusque là pour me trouver à Tracy près de Bella, Alice lui passant un chiffon sur la tête et Rosalie en tournant dans la pièce.

La dernière parlait très vite par téléphone.

_- Qu'est-ce qui passe ? -_ j'ai demandé après avoir vu à Belle en se tortillant dans le lit

_- nous ne le s_avons pas _a répondu_ Alice-_Seulement Rosalie sait quelque chose et parle à Carlisle par mobile. _

Je me suis approché pour écouter ma soeur blonde mais elle m'a prié instamment quand de me déplacée avec la main.

Elle a été encore 3 minutes en parlant jusqu'à ce qu'elle raccroche.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? -_ ai-je demandé à l'instant : _qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? _

_- Emmett! - _a-t-elle crié en faisant fi à mes questions.

Emmett est apparu dans les secondes qui suivirent près de la porte en regardant d'un air interrogatif sa femme.

_- oui c'est ca!_ _- _a-t-elle simplement dit en nous laissant tous dans le doute.

_- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? -_ j'ai recommencé à lui demander.

Elle a continué de m'ignorer; elle me menait ainsi depuis que j'ai insulté Bella. Je le comprenais mais … : je voulait savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait!

_- Rosalie bon sang réponds-moi! - je_ l'ai soutenu du bras mais son mari m'a séparé d'elle à l'instant en me regardant méchamment.

_- ne la touche pas_

_- Rose … : Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? -_ a demandé la voix douce de Tracy.

_- c'est compliqué a expliqué … Carlisle l'a expliqué à Emmett une fois … _

_- Pourquoi ? -_ a demandé Alice curieuse .

_- te souviens-tu la cinquième fois que nous voyageons d'une lune de miel ? -_ elle a acquiescé _une fois nous nous trouvions avec un loup-garou en dehors de contrôle qui nous a attaqués. Nous le tuons mais avant cela il est devenu un humain encore une fois et a mordu Emmett. On a rien fait puisque nous pensions qu'il se casserait les dents mais au lieu de cela il a transpercé la peau. Heureusement Emmett s'est poussé à temps … _

_- mais … : Qu'est-ce qui est ce qu'il se passe s'il le mord ?_ - Tracy a demandé en s'approchant plus de Bella mais sans la toucher.

_- Carlisle nous a expliqué que les loups-garous ont aussi un poison étranger qu'ils émanent seulement quand ils sont sur le point de mourir et qui peut affecter les vampires. En général ils sont trop faibles quand ils le séparent pour ne personne pouvoir mordre mais parfois ils sortent des forces d'un sentiment occulte et ils l'obtiennent. _

_- Quels sont les symptômes _a demandé Alice très sérieuse _je ne peux pas voir son avenir … : va-t-elle mourir ? Ou est-ce le fait qu'un loup-garou l'a mordu ? _

_- elle ne va pas mourir_ Emmett s'est mis dans la conversation _mais il va le vivre mal … selon Carlisle elle tardera à s'éveiller … mais nous ne savons pas quand. Tandis que la température montera exagérément jusqu'aux 40 degrés ou plus, la température d'un loup-garou. Après elle aura des convulsions … et si ce n'est pas plus … en théorie chacun souffre d'un effet distinct mais on ne c'est pas ce que ce sera … _

_- et ne peut-on pas faire quelque chose ? -_ c'était moi qui ai parlé.

Ils se sont tous retournés surpris que je voulait l'aider … je ne comprenais pas comment ils pouvaient douter que je l'aimât …

_-celui qui peut la soigner, est le même qu'il a rendu malade _tous nous froncions les sourcils confus devant l'explication concise de Rosalie - _Je me réfère à … en général c'est une vengeance, une haine ou des choses pareilles … bien que je sois sûre que dans ce cas c'était l'amour. _

_- l'amour ? Comment a-t-il pu lui faire mais si il l'aimait ? -_ j'ai rugi exaspéré.

_- et c'est toi qui dit ca ? -_ Tracy a lâché en me foudroyant du regard _tu l'as abandonnée et elle était effondrée… et tout de suite tu l'as traitée de pute parce qu'elle ne t'a pas choisi. Personne ne dirait que tu as plus de 100 ans … : mûris! _

J'ai frissonné en écoutant Bella avait prononcé le même conseil des jours avant. J'ai regardé le lit où ma Bella se tortillait et je me suis senti mort. Je me suis approché d'elle mais Alice s'est interposée

_- tu ne peux pas la toucher - _a-t-elle dit en me poussant doucement contre le lit.

_- Pourquoi ? -_ j'ai demandé confus.

_- je te l'ai déjà dit Edward … peut seulement la soigner celui qui l'a rendue malade et personne qui ne peut pas lui donner cela ne peut la toucher … - _a répété Emmett

_- mais Emmett l'a touchée... - je me suis plaint_

_- avant qu'elle ne commence à convulsionner _-coupa Rosalie - _c'est pour cela que je lui ai dit de l'apportait rapidement. _

Nous continuons de voir en silence comment Bella souffrait.

_- tous les vampires qui ont souffert de cela n'ont pas pu supporter le fait d'être comme ca _Rosalie a commenté dans des susurrements - _Tous ont fini par se suicider. _

J'ai senti un frisson parcourir mon corps de penser à une Bella morte. Si j'avaia été un humain … j'aurais pleuré.

_- nous devrions faire des tours _a dit Alice tout bas _car plus nous sommes nombreux plus il fera chaud … _

_- je reste avec elle _dis-je décidée.

_- Quoi ? Même pas en rêve! -_ Tracy a crié; pourquoi tout le monde me haïssait-il tout à coup ?

_- sais-tu Tracy ? Tu ne me fais pas mal … aucun de votre famille ne me fait mal et en revanche vous ne faites que me récriminer … : savez-vous pourquoi je suis parti ? Pourquoi l'ai-je abandonnée ? Donc je vais te le dire je … l'ai laissé parce que chaque fois qu'elle était avec moi elle était en danger… un vampire l'a presque tué parce qu'elle était avec moi tandis que nous jouions au baseball... sa compagne en avait après moi à cause de cela et je ne faisais que occasionner des problèmes … j'ai simplement pensé que si je partais elle serait en sécurité: tu ne peux pas t'imaginer les mauvais moments que j'ai passé sans elle! je l'aime de tout mon cœur mort. Quand je l'ai laissée je suis mort sous toutes les formes … aucune douleur se comparait à celle que je sentais … et quand j'ai recommencé à la voir … j'ai revécu. Quand je lui ai avoué que je continuais de l'aimer et elle m'a dit que malgré tout elle aussi j'ai été l'être le plus heureux sur la terre. Quand j'ai trouvé Bastian et Bella s'embrassant la colère était présenté en plus de la tristesse … j'ai cru que je devais la détester et je l'ai insulté de pute tout haut parce que j'ai pensé qu'ainsi je l'oublierais mais je ne peux pas. J'ai presque tué le professeur quand il a pensé des choses obscènes sur elle … je l'ai aimé avec tout mon être Tracy et maintenant … si cela ne te dérange pas … reste aussi si tu veux pour vérifier que je ne lui fais pas de mal mais je ne me bouge pas d'ici. _

Je me suis senti libéré aussitôt que j'ai prononcé le dernier mot et je me suis dirigé vers le lit. Quelque chose s'est jeté sur moi avant de l'atteindre; c'était Tracy.

_- je suis désolé Edward - _a-t-elle sangloté après m'avoir donné une accolade _je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle et je t'ai répondu mal, bien que je savais que je ne devait pas … je suis désolé mais c'est que je ne veux pas perdre un autre frère en plus. _

_-calme-toi_-dis-je en souriant après avoir compris son souci; Bastian était mort vers quelques heures _mais il ne se passera rien de mal … je la soignerai, je te le promets. _

Elle a acquiescé et tous sont partis de la chambre.


	20. ce n'est pas un chapitre!

ALLEZ VOTEZ VOTEZ : PR LE MOMENT 2 FIC ST A EGALITE !! ENVOYEZ MOI UN MAIL AVEC VOTRE CHOIX JE COMMENCE LA NVELLE FIC DIMANCHE ALOR BOMBARDEZ MOI DE VOS CHOIX

Alors ce petit texte pour vous dire ke la fic est en attente le temps que la vrai auteur rajoute un nouveau chapitre!!

La vrai auteur est sous le nom de impassegirl89

J'aimerais vous en traduire une autre mai cette fois ci je v vérifier quel soit compléte comme cela se sera plus simple!!

Je vous propose de choisir la fic que je vais traduire:

1) **LE DERNIER BAISER**: Bella et Edward se sont mariés et tout va être en accord avec le plan… Un appel… Jacob à l'autre bout de la ligne… et une discussion qui mettra en danger Charlie.

2)**VAMPIRES ET DES FEES? :**Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper et Edward sont le clan Cullen de vampires. Esme, Rosalie, Alice et Bella c'est le clan Swan de fées. Les fées haïssent les vampires. Qu'est-ce qui passera quand par un hasard de la vie tous se trouveront dans l'institut de Forks ?

3) **A TRAVERS L'OCEAN **:Dans un acte rapide et irréfléchi, Bella Swan envoie une lettre dans une bouteille à travers de l'océan. Cela atteint l'Angleterre, où Edward Cullen la trouve et ils commencent sa correspondance, une qui les guidera à plus qu'ils attendaient.

Pour me donner votre avis : envoyez moi un mail à cette adresse

twilight57àlive.fr ( desole mais si je met le arobaz ladresse ne reste pas donc remplacer le à par arobaz)

Voila je vous demande de l'envoyer sur cette adresse car ce sera plus simple pour moi de faire le calcul des votes ( ne vous inquiétez pas je ne garderai pas vos adresses pour ceux qui ne le souhaitent pas vous aurez juste a me le marquez a la fin du mail)

Merci encore a tous et rendez vous pour de nouvelles aventures LOL


	21. annonce!

Coucou a tous!!

Alors voila, suite a une petite semaine d'attente, je vais vous dire le résultat du vote :

Donc je vais traduire la fic Des Vampires Et Des Fées puisque celle-ci a obtenu 6 votes et que il n(y a eu aucun vote pour la fic Le Dernier Baiser et seulement 3 votes pour la fic A Travers L'Océan.

Je vois qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de vote mais comme je l'ai promis je commence la traduction de la fic aujourd'hui!!

Suite a une remarque que l'on m'a faite je signale donc que la fic que je vais traduire viens encore de l'espagnol vampiros y hadas? Est l'auteur est DarkCullen.

Je pense aussi que cette prochaine fic je vais également la poster sur un blog afin d'avoir un plus large public meme si je ne sais pas si cela changera quelque chose.

Bref j'arrete de vous ennuyez et des que j'ai traduis le premier chapitre je vous donnerai également l'adresse du blog; d'un coté cela me permettra de prévenir les lecteurs des kil ya un nouveau chapitre!!

Voila bisous a tous!!


	22. Chapter 20

Cc voila l'auteur a rajouter un nouveau chapitre alors voila je vous l'ai traduis le plus vite possible

Bonne lecture bises

Bella depuis deux jours se tortillait sur elle-même et j'étais chaque jour plus anxieux.

A ce moment je me trouvais dans la chambre seul. Rosalie et Emmett étaient partie parler à Carlisle pour lui expliquer tout avec détails et voir dans comment il pouvait nous aider, les frères de Bella étaient allés chasser après une semaine sans le faire, Alice et Jasper étaient dans le salon.

Je me refusais à aller à côté de mon amour. Cela faisait 6 jours en se tortillant sur le lit, sans ouvrir les yeux et sans émettre plus de sons que des halètements légers. Sa température corporelle était montée jusqu'à 50 degrés. Je voulais l'embrasser pour pouvoir la faire descendre mais je ne pouvais pas; il me serait égal de mourir si avec cela je pouvais l'aider mais si quelque chose lui arrivait je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner. La règle était facile; aucun contacts tandis qu'elle "dormait".

Un plus fort halètement m'a sorti de mes pensées tandis que je voyais Bella qui se tortiller encore plus.

_- Belle, ma douce Bella_ susurrai-je en m'approchant même presque à la toucher - tu _n'imagines pas ce qui me plairait pouvoir t'aider … je t'aime …_

Tout à coup ses convulsions ont commencé à être plus fortes. J';ai eu peur un peu après avoir vu comment elle commençait à bouger ses jambes et bras très fort tandis qu'elle bredouillait l'incohérence que je ne réussissais pas à comprendre.

_-Bella_- l'appelais-je avec l'espoir qu'elle m'entende _Bella._

Sans un avis préalable elle a ouvert les yeux et elle s'est assise sur le lit. Elle a commencé à se frapper violemment et a s'égratigné la peau avec ses ongles durs si bien qu'elle étaient en train de se déchirer.

_- ca brûle! - _elle sanglotait _: ca brûle!_

Je suis resté quelques secondes tranquille sans savoir que faire. Je ne pouvais pas la toucher! Il attend … si je pouvais … : il s'était éveillé!

Je lui ai saisie les bras avec une main pour qu'elle arrête de se faire mal et je l'ai fortement embrassée. La température a commencé à baisser, bien que très lentement, et quand elle a été normal pour un vampire elle restât tranquille. Elle respirait rapidement mais elle n'a pas bougé. J'ai lâché ses mains et je l'ai embrassée en la berçant.

Des larmes sillonnaient encore ses joues en étant vampire et ses convulsions uniques étaient du aux pleurs. Tout à coup elle m'a regardé et elle m'a poussé loin d'elle.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ? Enlève toi salaud! -_ au commencement je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait mais tout de suite je me suis rappelé que sa dernière image de moi était moi l'insultant de pute.

Je l'ai regardée repentant. Et il se peut que ce soit pour cela ou pour le fait que j'avais été sur le point de la perdre mais à ce moment je la voyais plus belle que jamais, plus belle, plus parfaite.

Je me suis figé, en l'examinant, ses yeux étaient maintenant violets et son cheveu était devenu noir avec des reflets bleus.

La porte a été ouverte tout à coup et Alice et Jasper sont entrés par celle-ci.

_- Bella! -_ c'était elle qui a crié et elle s'est élancé sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Bella a répondu à l'accolade avec effusion et j'ai pu apprécier qu'elle tremblait encore un peu. Elle avait les yeux fermés fortement comme essayant de ne pas pleurer, une chose qui n'a pas fonctionné puisqu'une larme rebelle lui a échappé.

Tout à coup j'ai senti qu'une sensation de luxure provenant de l'autre coin de la pièce m'envahissait. J'ai regardé vers là pour vérifier que c'était Jasper. Mais ce n'était pas mon frère tranquille. Son corps était rigide et légèrement incliné comme s'il était sur le point d'attaquer. Il avait la mine sérieuse et concentrée, comme étant préparé à quelque chose. Une expression décidée était sur son visage et ses yeux étaient noirs comme l'onyx. Seulement que ce noir n'était pas par faim, il était par désir.

_- Jasper ? -_ j'ai demandé, mais il m'a complètement ignoré et il a fait comme si je ne lui avait pas parler.

Confus, je me suis mis à son esprit pour voir ce qu'il pensait mais il m'a surpris de ne voir rien ou plutôt, voir un mur en briques. Jasper pensait-il à un mur en briques ? Cela ne me disait rien de bon…

Sans un avis préalable, une image s'est glissée entre le mur en briques de Jasper; il pensait s'élancer sur Bella et …

Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter parce que, avant de venir de penser à cela, il avait couru à une vitesse exceptionnellement rapide, il avait écarté Alice en un clin d'oeil et il se trouvait en train d'embrasser férocement Bella en la laissant elle et ma soeur sous le choc.

J'ai grogné depuis le plus profond de ma poitrine et j'ai couru arracher Jasper de mon amour.

Mon frère m'a regardé avec des yeux plus noirs encore. Il a essayé de recommencer à aller vers Belle mais je me suis mis au milieu en gênant le passage. Il s'est jeté sur moi et nous nous mêlons à une lutte dure. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait clairement, mais je n'allais pas permettre que quelqu'un touche Bella.

La lutte a été très égale puisque tant Jasper comme moi nous étions bons lutteurs, mais, peu à peu, il allait en gagnant du terrain grâce à ses postes avancés techniques d'attaque.

En un clin d'oeil adroit il m'a abattu et il s'est mis au-dessus de moi.

_- ne te trouves pas dans mon chemin il_ a férocement rugi.

Un coup de griffe m'a frappé, celui ci m'a laissé étourdi et j'ai vérifié qu'il ne pensait pas me laisser vivant.

Tout à coup la porte a été ouverte et par elle est entrée , Rosalie qui a rapidement pris un Jasper confus et elle l'a tiré en dehors de la pièce.

_- Emmett tiens-le! - elle_ a crié et tout de suite un lancer a été tourné vers Alice qui suivait sur le sol-_Alice viens et calme-le. Toi seule peux le faire._

Ma soeur a acquiescé et elle est sortie en courant de la chambre.

Moi de ma part, je me suis tourné et j'ai regardé Bella qui était paralysée où Jasper l'avait embrassée. Mais à ce moment, un sentiment ignoré pour moi m'a envahi; quelque chose me tirait vers Bella et je n'ai pas pu l'ignorer.

Je l'ai plaquée contre le mur et en l'embrassant avec ferveur. Mes mains parcouraient chaque partie de son corps, étant perdu dans lui. Elle ne se déplaçait pas.

Rosalie, qui était l'unique qui restait dans la chambre, s'est approchée et à essayer de m'arrêter mais elle n'a rien pu faire contre ma force renouvelée.

_- Edward! - elle_ m'a crié à l'oreille tandis que je continuais de lutter avec un seul de mes bras. : _Edward réagit! Tu peux réagir!_

je ne savais pas ce qu'elle disait mais ça m'était égal. Je pouvait seulement penser à ce que mon corps me demandait et c'était Bella. Je voulais la rendre mienne tout de suite.

_- Edward! -_ ma soeur continuait de crier-_Edward : s'il te plaît! Lâche-la! Tu l'aimes!_

Ces trois derniers mots m'ont transpercé au fond de moi et j'ai pu sentir que je recommençais à avoir le contrôle sur moi même. Je me suis séparé de Bella et je me suis blotti dans le côté opposé de la chambre.

J'avais été sur le point de violer Bella... ma Bella...

Oui … je l'aimais … mais … : Que s'était-il passé là ?


	23. Chapter 21

_**Edward**_

_- Edward: es-tu sûr que tu peux rester avec elle ? -_ Rosalie a demandé; à ce moment elle enlaçait Bella, laquelle me regardait avec peur. J'ai acquiescé _… _

La porte s'est ouverte tout à coup et une Alice très fâchée mais minuscule est entrée par celle-ci en regardant où Belle était avec furie. 

_- Quel se passe-t-il ici ? - _a-t-elle demandé avec une voix que je n'avais jamais entendu _je veux savoir pourquoi mon mari vient d'embrasser Bells avec une passion que jamais je ne lui ai connu même pas avec moi_

Bella s'est détachée des bras de Rosalie et s'est jetée pour enlacer mon autre soeur en pleurant.

_- je suis désolé, Alice-_dit-elle en sanglotant _-je ne … je ne voulais pas … pas ce qui s'est passée … je … non _

_- Bella, calme-toi _a dit Alice - je _ne suis pas fâchée contre toi_

_- je suis désolé_ - répéta-t-elle-_je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé …-_

_- Bella_! - dit-elle quand Bella a cessé de pleurer _: il n'arrivera rien avec toi! Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec Jacob. Je veux seulement savoir ce que tu as_

Bella l'a seulement embrassée sur la joue et elle est resté dans ses bras en sanglotant. A ce moment j'eu l'envie de tuer Alice; parce qu'elle pouvait enlacer Bella et moi non. mais Rosalie, comme si elle était celle qui avait le pouvoir de lire les pensées, s'est approché de moi et m'a saisi par le bras. 

_- ni penses pas _a-t-elle remarqué, tout de suite elle a adouci son regard, _éclaircit ton esprit, Edward. Tu ne veux pas abîmer Alice. Si tu ne peux pas rester la va dehors avec Emmett et Jasper._

_-non_-dis-je en m'éloignant de Bella _je suis bien, je peux rester.-_

J'ai fermé les yeux dans une tentative d'expulser tout de mon esprit. Les instincts assassins vers ma soeur ont diminué peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître. 

_- Qu'est-ce qui passe, Rose ? -_ a encore demandé Alice en berçant Bella : _est-ce que tu le sais ? _

_- c'est à cause de ce que lui a fait le bâtard _elle a craché son nom de telle manière que cela m'a fait ébaucher un sourire _après l'avoir mordue, le poison du loup-garou est maintenant dans son corps _elle a fait une pause-_Emmett et moi nous sommes allés voir Carlisle et nous avons fait de la recherche sur les cas qui sont arrivés. Enfin nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion de ce que comme le bâtard ne la détestait pas il est impossible que le poison fait que les autres la détestent. Au contraire, nous croyons (et avec cela je dis que Carlisle le croit aussi) qu'au lieu de la détester vont à … ressentir la même chose que le chien ressentait pour elle._

_- mais c'est impossible_ c'était moi qui me suis mis dans la conversation quand je _l'ai libéré de Jasper je n'ai pas senti d'amour. Je... J'ai senti une luxure.-_

_- Jasper__aussi a _confirmé Alice - Comme il _me l'a dit, quand il l'a vu, il a senti la nécessité de l'embrasser, de faire follement l'amour … et il avait comme pensé elle de la frapper si elle s'y opposer. Si Edward n'était pas intervenu elle aurait probablement était violé. - _elle s'est adressé à Bella _Bella_-_pardonne-le , s'il te plaît, Bella. Ce n'était pas lui. Il dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se contrôlé, comme si il y avait une autre personne qui décidait pour lui. _

Belle a acquiescé sans lever la tête. 

_- alors il doit y avoir une erreur - _je répétais-_chacun__ de nous deux a senti plus qu'une attraction physique simple .-_

_- il me semble que le bâtard ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il le disait _a dit Rosalie à moitié moqueuse, à moitié fâchée

Un rugissement s'est échappé à ma poitrine. Tout cela se passait parce qu'un chien stupide croyait que ma Belle était bonne; l'égoïsme des loups-garous surpassait largement ce envers quoi ils avaient comme habitude.

Rosalie et Alice m'ont regardé confuses devant ma réaction, Bella elle continuait enlacé Alice avec son visage enterré dans sa poitrine

_- alors … : Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire ? -_ a demandé le petit lutin 

_-__je ne sais pas _a admis la blonde - _seulement je sais que les garçons ne peuvent pas la voir ou ils se tueront entre eux pour la prendre. Apparemment, Edward est le seul qui peut le supporter, mais il est seul parce qu'il réellement amoureux. _

Peu après avoir prononcé ces mots, Bella a levé la tête de sa cachette et elle m'a regardé directement. Ses yeux violets se sont légèrement obscurcis jusqu'à se être totalement obscurs mais il y avait un éclat énigmatique dans celles-ci. 

Un frisson a parcouru mon épine dorsale et m'ont hérissé les cheveux de la nuque quand je me suis perdu dans cette mer violette intense, comme si un courant aurait passé entre nous, comme cette première fois en biologie que nos mains se sont frôlées. 

_**Bella**_

"Pourquoi à moi ?" c'était tout ce que je pouvais penser à ce moment

Mon esprit vampírique permettait que l'on regrettât tandis qu'il assimilait, sans que je ne le remarquât même, l'information que Rosalie allait nous donner.

Imbécile de Jake! Il se passait tout cela et faisait souffrir ma famille seulement par sa faute. Edward et Jasper m'avaient presque violé, j'étais une pute et de plus … : personne ne m'aimait ! Ce n'était pas l'amour! c'était seulement une attraction physique stupide , celui que mon imbécile de meilleur ami ressentait

Et par-dessus le marché, personne ne savait comment faire pour remédier à cela.

Mon esprit continuait d'errer quand il s'est arrêté pour écouter le dernier commentaire de Rosalie.

_- je ne sais pas _dit-elle - _seulement je sais que les garçons ne peuvent pas la voir ou ils se tueront entre eux pour la prendre. Apparemment, Edward est le seul qui peut le supporter, mais il est seul parce qu'il réellement amoureux _

J'ai relevé la tête tout de suite de la poitrine d'Alice pour planter mon regard dans celui d'Edward.

Quoi Edward m'aimait ? Cela ne pouvait pas être possible … il m'avait fait comprendre ce qu'il pensait de moi. Il ne pouvait pas être

Ses yeux ont continué de me regarder quand j';ai levé les yeux et je n'ai pas pu décoller mon regard de ses yeux d'or. Un courant électrique m'a parcouru entièrement et je n'ai pas pu éviter de me rappeler une scène du passé que j'avais déjà oublié.

J'analysais un échantillon au microscope.

_-prophase-_disais-je.

_- puis-je regarder ? -_ Edward demandait avec sa voix veloutée

J'acquiesçaiq et lui passait l'appareil quand il frôlait sa main congelée avec la mienne. Un frisson me parcourait.

Quand je suis revenu à la réalité, Edward continuait de me regarder et je n'ai pas pu enlever mes yeux de lui.

Et voilà que je n'ai pas pu le nier; bien qu'il m'eût insulté, bien que je me fusse humilié, bien que presque il m'eût violé (bien que cela eût été sans le vouloir) je continuais de l'aimer comme toujours.

Mais je ne pensais pas le permettre de la savoir.


End file.
